Vidas Paralelas
by Shamathelama
Summary: Mónica y Scarlett, dos chicas universitarias, viven un momento juntas que cambiará sus vidas para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Vidas Paralelas

Mónica y Scarlett, dos chicas universitarias, viven un momento juntas que cambiará sus vidas para siempre...

Gracias a todos por interesarse por esta novela. ) Y sin más preámbulo...

Prólogo.

La Universidad. Donde se forjan las personas que mañana sostendrán al mundo.

Las personas que mañana serán el mundo.

¿Qué pasa cuando salen de este entorno¿Cómo se enfrentan a lo que está "allá afuera", más allá de las puertas del "alma mater"?

¿Están preparados para salir?

1

"La mayoría cree que sí", pensó Scarlett, joven morena y delgada, de intensos ojos verdes. "Pero yo no estoy tan segura...".

Sabía de gente que terminaba su carrera y regresaba al hogar a "no hacer nada". Una prima suya, saliendo, encontró tanta dificultad "para encontrar trabajo", que el único remedio había sido seguir estudiando. La maestría. El doctorado. Hoy era una flamante Doctora. Sin empleo.

Su familia lo atribuía al propio carácter de la prima: era una verdadera estudiosa, amaba pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca y laboratorios, no tenía interés real (decían) en "trabajar". Ella "quiere seguir estudiando eternamente", remataban.

Scarlett, sin embargo, creía conocerla y aunque reconocía que sí era efectivamente "un ratón de biblioteca", sospechaba algo más. No dudaba un instante en creer que, simplemente, todas las puertas se le habían cerrado.

"¿Y si a mí me sucede lo mismo...", pensó Scarlett, estremeciéndose.

Scarlett cursaba el octavo semestre de su carrera, Comunicación, en una universidad privada de nuestro país. De familia de clase media, estable económicamente, cursaba la carrera llena de ilusión, emocionada cada día por las nuevas y brillantes posibilidades que ésta le planteaba a su futuro. Vivía en la misma corriente de entusiasmo estudiantil que parecía permearlos a todos en su carrera: sueños de futuros brillantes dentro de los medios de comunicación, entrevistando a personalidades del mundo del espectáculo o el poder, cara a cara con los protagonistas de la actualidad, o planteando revolucionarias propuestas en sus flamantes nuevos empleos, emprendiendo nuevas empresas y actividades comerciales "para conquistar el mundo". Con todas las herramientas para "tener al mundo en tus manos", como rezaba el slogan de la universidad.

O "competir globalmente".

Pero Scarlett sentía en lo profundo que algo que no iba bien. Historias de gente como su prima que, simple y llanamente, no "competían globalmente". Apenas y remotamente atinaban a encontrar trabajos mal remunerados y opacos. Contrarios al brillo que día a día en la carrera parecían comentar todos los maestros sobre el "allá afuera". Y Scarlett temía. Siempre quería creer que "ella sí" la haría saliendo de la carrera, pero era conciente del riesgo de que "ella" fuera justamente la amiga, prima o novia que todos conocían que nunca "la supo hacer". La inquietaba demasiado.

Actualmente hacía su servicio social en el Instituto Mexicano del Petróleo y perseguía el sueño de dedicarse a su carrera dentro del área que la apasionaba: mercadotecnia.

Estrategias de mercado, guerras comerciales, "campañas" publicitarias le producían fascinación. Todo este lenguaje de guerra en un entorno de "competencia" férrea le causaba ardientes deseos de pertenecer e integrarse.

Pero nunca dejaba de deshacerse de aquella vocecita en su mente que le decía "¿y si no lo consigo...?"

No sabía bien a bien por dónde podría entrar a ese mundo que la fascinaba. Había ingresado al servicio en el Instituto por ayuda de su novio, quien tenía "contactos" y la había recomendado. Pero ¿qué habría de ser de ella si no tuviera siempre a alguien así que la ayudara?

Ahora escribía su tesina, sobre periodismo científico, convencida -siempre escuchando esa vocecilla en su cabeza-, que con eso se podría granjear algo de respeto en lo que le interesaba.

Y en medio de todo esto, estaba su amiga Mónica, "Moni", una joven con la cual había ido teniendo mucho acercamiento en fechas recientes. Estudiantdo juntas y largas charlas de café sobre los temas más variados. Planeando en cierta medida su "ingreso" al mundo laboral.

Al mundo "real".

Y Mónica era una combinación extraña. Poseedora de gran belleza física, trabajaba como edecán para una agencia que la llamaba en numerosas ocasiones para estar en este o en aquel evento, siempre trabajando para alguna de las "grandes marcas" que dominan en la actualidad. Ganaba bastante bien por este trabajo y sin embargo, Scarlett decía de todo ello, que dicha actividad no era "la gran cosa".

Además de explotar de aquella manera su belleza física, Mónica era una chica que tenía "algo más". En ningún momento había descuidado su parte "intelectual". Desde los primeros semestres de la universidad había tenido un gran acercamiento hacia el maestro Millán, filósofo y uno de los pilares académicos de "la Institución". Gracias a él estaba al corriente de las grandes corrientes del pensamiento de la actualidad y había tenido oportunidad de participar en foros, conferencias y eventos académicos de toda índole. Y gracias a él, además, venía desarrollando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, su proyecto de investigación sobre "liderazgo", que era parte fundamental de su vida.

Con Mónica, Scarlett se sentía muy a gusto. Aprendía de ella, la admiraba por su claridad mental y, en alguna forma, "quería ser" como ella. Sentía que Mónica tenía un plan muy bien diseñado para conseguir lo que quería en la vida y procuraba aprender lo más que pudiera mientras estuviera cerca.

Scarlett por tradición, siempre había tenido más contacto con los chavos y chavas que ven en la fiesta el único camino en la vida. Gustaba de salir a los antros y divertirse con sus amigos, Moi, Dulce, todos a los que se encontrara en su camino. Le gustaba conocer gente, bailar, divertirse. Siempre la habían ubicado en su generación como una de las "Barbies", es decir, una chica linda, muy bonita -con piel morena y grandes ojos verdes que producían impresión en todos quienes la conocían- pero a la vez, sin mucho en la cabeza.

Tal vez enojada por esta imagen que proyectaba, y otro tanto por el temor que el mundo "de allá afuera" le inspiraba, había ido gradualmente acercándose a Mónica. Para entrar en orden. Para aprender y tomarse las cosas más en serio.

Nunca sospechaba lo cerca que podría estar de ella...

A media tarde de aquel día de mayo, Scarlett recogió sus cosas y decidió llegar temprano. No quería que estas últimas clases de la carrera le pasaran sin provecho. Esperaba que entre mejor preparada estuviera mejores armas tendría para soportar lo que vendría.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Era temprano, por lo que no había demasiada actividad en el patio de la universidad. Sólo algunas personas platicaban en las "islas" y alguno que otro caminaba distraído por el campus. La radio estudiantil comentaba algunos temas sin interés y perfectamente reciclados de lo que se oía en "la radio de verdad", entremezclados con las últimas piezas musicales del momento.

Un ambiente relajado. Emocionante.

Que pronto acabaría.

Subió las escaleras recién inauguradas del nuevo edificio que habían inaugurado a principios del semestre y trató de ubicar el salón que le correspondía. Algunos "chavos" carcajeaban animadamente en espera de alguna otra clase en el rincón y pronto recordó a dónde tenía que dirigirse.

Abriendo la puerta, miró con sorpresa que el salón estaba vacío.

Y por coincidencias del destino que sólo son posibles en las obras literarias, estaba ahí Mónica, rodeada de papeles y carpetas, aparentemente muy concentrada en estar leyendo algo en lo que escribía de cuando en cuando.

Reaccionando con una sonrisa ante la grata sorpresa, se adelantó hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y la saludó con un simple y llano...

—¡Hola, Moni!

Seguido de un divertido...

—¿Pero _qué_ estás haciendo...?

Se inclinó y saludó a Mónica con un beso en la mejilla.

—Reviso algunas cosas de Millán... ya me tiene harta...

Y sin hacer caso de la respuesta, Scarlett se acercó.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Mónica.

—Nada, estoy preocupada porque al rato tengo examen de Merca Integral y no he comido... ¡Tengo hambre...!

—Ah...

—¿Qué te dejó Millán?

Scarlett dejó su mochilita en una de las bancas, a lado de Mónica, y se inclinó viendo lo que tenía sobre la paleta en donde estaba sentada.

—Nada, me pidió que le revisara unos trabajos y los quiere antes de las 6. —Alzó la mirada y vio a Scarlett. —¿A qué horas es tu examen?

—A las 7, pero... ay, tengo que comer algo.

—¿Te pido un favor¿Me puedes dictar esto?—le extendió la hoja a Scarlett, que se sentó a su lado, tomando la hoja y cruzando las piernas.

—¿Qué es?

—Es lo que les va a poner Millán en el examen de filosofía, uno de los becarios se lo capturó, pero me pidió que lo revisara. Y la neta tengo hueva. ¿Sí me dictas?

—Bueno...

—Anda, y te acompaño a comer algo después, y te ayudo con Merca.

—Va.

Y Scarlett le dictó. Apoyados sus codos en la paleta, Mónica palomeaba aquí y allá, con desgano. Estaba cansada y desvelada. El día anterior había tenido evento, una de esas fiestas de inauguración que ya la comenzaban a fastidiar y la agencia la había llamado para que estuviera presente. Nunca decía que no, y habían terminado hasta tarde, por lo que no se encontraba del mejor humor. A decir verdad, estaba "hasta el queque". Apenas escuchaba lo que le decía Scarlett, sus palabras llegaban hasta ella como un susurro, su mente estaba lejos, lejos.

De pronto, bajó de golpe la pluma que sostenía en la mano y la estrelló contra la paleta de la banca, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sabes qué güey? Estoy hasta la... Estoy cansada. Le voy a llevar sus cosas a Millán. Ya me harté de que nada más a mí me pone a trabajar. Dámelo.

Con delicadeza, le quitó la hoja a Scarlett de las manos y mientras la ponía en la carpeta, espetó:

—Gracias, _corazón..._

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Se ruborizó. ¿Qué había dicho?

Sin alzar la mirada, tomó las plumas y el folder y los metió en la carpeta. Nerviosa. Sólo oyó la voz de Scarlett.

—De nada, _Moni..._

...con un tono deliciosamente dulce... nunca le había escuchado aquel tono _dirigiéndose a ella_...

Se preocupó.

¿Pero de qué?

Estaba cansada.

—¿Querías algo de comer?—preguntó, sin alzar la mirada.

—Sí...

Tomó la carpeta con los brazos y, casi sin mirarla, le dijo a Scarlett:

—Es temprano. Podemos comer algo en lo que empieza la clase.

Y partieron del salón.

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por comenzar a leer esta novela. Quiero explicar rápidamente un par de cosas. 

Primero, para los que no conocen cómo funciona esto de FictionPress, quiero comentarles que para pasar a los siguientes capítulos (si están interesados, desde luego), tienen que dar click abajo a la derecha, donde se ve el cuadrito que dice 1.1 o Capítulo 1 y una flecha a la derecha. Ahí pueden escoger el capítulo que quieran. Pero, como es más usual leer uno después del otro, sólo tienen que dar click en la flechita para pasar al siguiente )

Del lado izquierdo, abajo, pueden escribir un "review", es decir, comentar lo que piensan de esta historia, en el capítulo en particular que estén leyendo. Se los agradeceré tremendamente y espero con avidez escuchar lo que piensan allá afuera de ésta, que pienso es mi primer novela.

Ya por último, quiero decir algo importante acerca de Vidas Paralelas:

Esta es una historia extremadamente personal. Yo sé que a ustedes no les interesa esto, pero para mí es importante. Muchas de las cosas que aparecen en dicha novela -personajes, lugares, situaciones, emociones- son parte de mi entorno real, del mundo que yo he vivido en estos años desde que salí de la universidad. Todos los personajes con un cierto peso en la historia son gente real que tengo a mi alrededor o que he tenido, sólo que aquí aparecen en circunstancias ficticias. Los nombres de las personas han permanecido tales cuales, si acaso he cambiado sus apellidos para conservar su privacidad -y no me linchen ). No sé qué pasará el día que alguno de ellos -sobre todo, los de nombre más poco común- se descubran en esta novela. No sé cómo reaccionarían. Tal vez me lincharán o me meterán una demanda. Tal vez me odien de por vida. O quizás, espero, se sientan honrados por la manera en como los he descrito. Sólo lo podré saber cuando suceda. Y parte de este riesgo es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo y manteniendo los nombres y descripciones reales de las personas. )

Personas de mi trabajo actual, de mis trabajos anteriores, amigos cercanos, excompañeros de universidad, con sus nombres y descripciones reales aparecen desperdigados por aquí y allá en la historia, con mucho de sus situaciones reales expresados en la misma, y mucho interrelacionado con situaciones ficticias para formar una historia ficticia, única, basada en gran cantidad de hechos reales. La realidad y la ficción mías se mezclan aquí de formas que considero deliciosas.

Y por si lo preguntaban, yo también aparezco aquí, con mi nombre y circunstancia. No les diré quién soy, pero tal vez sea fácil de adivinar. En cierta manera esta novela es un ejercicio de autoficción: estoy creando una realidad paralela a la mía en donde muevo a placer las circunstancias propias que me rodean. Si me conocen, desquiciarán por el resultado. Si no, espero simplemente que les guste el resultado.

Mónica y Scarlett son dos compañeras muy apreciadas que tuve en la universidad, y que en efecto, tenían una relación muy cercana. Ambas, por diversas razones, se quedaron indeleblemente marcadas en mi mente. Lo interesante, en este juego de realidad y ficción que es Vidas Paralelas, es que lo que se cuenta aquí es real de ellas, su trabajo, su personalidad. Pero mucho de lo que sienten, hacen y piensan -en particular sus emociones- no son por completo las de ellas, sino las mías propias, vertidas en ambos personajes femeninos de una manera indisoluble. Cada una de ellas es, a la vez, un mucho de lo que yo mismo soy. Representan fuertemente facetas de mi propia vida emocional y si llegan a conocerlas leyendo esta novela, estarán conociendo mucho de mi propia circunstancia emocional de los últimos años.

Por último, si quieren conocer un poco más de lo que significa Vidas Paralelas y lo que está detrás de ella, pueden leer mi blog en www.shamathelama. blog spot. com

(Sin los espacios)

Sigan leyendo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—¿Qué decías, güey?

—Nada... —Mónica respondió, un poco revuelta en sus pensamientos—. Nada, que me hablaron de la agencia para un evento el martes. Van a hacer una comida en el Sheraton y ya sabes que en esas comidas siempre quieren niñas guapas.

—Ah... —Scarlett parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Quieres ir?

De pronto, Scarlett pareció salir de su mente de un vuelco. Preguntó:

—¿A la cena?

—No... bueno, es una comida... aunque siempre se alargan estas cosas... —Mónica, sentada en la jardinera de la Universidad, veía a la gente que iba y venía. Los chavos y las chavas, en grupitos, riendo a carcajadas y algunos maestros que, a paso apresurado, caminaban hacia sus clases, con papeles bajo el brazo. Y pensar que todo esto acabaría pronto...

Sin embargo, continuó la plática:

—Sí, güey. La neta yo no quiero ir, pero necesito la lana... estoy ahorrando todo lo que puedo.

—¿Ya metiste tus papeles de la beca?

—Sí, ayer los llevé en la mañana.

—¿Y cuándo te resuelven?

—Pues me dijeron que en uno o dos meses... Además, les tengo que llevar la carta de la universidad, que me avala como estudiante, y necesito llevarles mi proyecto de investigación ya terminado.

—Qué chido...

Scarlett jugueteaba con unas tiritas que colgaban de su bolsita, que tenía puesta sobre la piedra de la banca. Se respiraba un cierto aire de nostalgia en el ambiente. Todo se veía normal, la escuela, los chavos, los maestros... pero algo había cambiado. En ella. En los de su generación.

Sentía entre todos ellos una extraña sensación de calor, de fraternidad, de compañerismo que no había experimentado en toda la carrera más que con sus amigos, con Dulce (¿qué habrá sido de ella? le tengo que hablar), con el Moi... Pero ahora todo el grupo estaba más unido... bueno, los dos grupos. Angélica e Itzel iban y venían por todos lados, preparando la graduación —le habían enseñado la foto, de un salón en la Roma y de otro en el World Trade Center, pero no la convencían; ella quería algo más... chido—, las Spice habían dejado de estar tanto tiempo juntas, al contrario de a lo largo de toda la carrera, en la que siempre se las veía unidas en todos lados. Últimamente ellas también habían abierto su grupito a otras personas, y ora las veías con Oscar, René y sus amigos, ora con Hugo, Ulises y Susunaga —quién sabe de qué hablaría con ellos, pero en fin—, y hasta con ellas mismas, con Mónica y Scarlett. Tal vez todo era por la conciencia de que el fin estaba cerca, que éste era el último semestre para la mayoría —aunque algunos todavía debían francés o ella misma, Scarlett, tenía problemas con esa materia— y en diciembre se dirían todos adiós, para buscar nuevos rumbos en sus vidas.

Ella misma sentía temor por lo que vendría después. Ahorita estaba haciendo prácticas en el Instituto Mexicano del Petróleo y preparaba su tesis, su tirada era quedarse a trabajar ahí, pero no había nada seguro. Todo aquel mundo universitario lo veía con nostalgia, aunque, en realidad, nada hubiera cambiado. Lo que cambiaría serían ellos, todos, los de su generación. Saldrían, y no habrían de regresar jamás a la universidad. Toda una época de sus vidas estaba a punto de terminar. Y nadie podía saber lo que les deparaba el futuro...

Mónica, por su parte, estaba metiendo sus papeles para sacar una beca por Relaciones Exteriores. Traía un proyecto de investigación (¿sobre qué era? Sí, psicología de la persuasión, o el liderazgo, o algo así) y lo que quería meter en la Complutense de Madrid, a ver si se quedaba allá a estudiar. Además, repartía su tiempo entre la escuela y su trabajo como edecán —trabajo en el que ya llevaba algunos años y del que ya estaba un poco harta. Pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran ahora que terminara la universidad.

Pero tampoco ella podía estar segura de nada...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—¿A qué hora empieza todo? —preguntó Scarlett, ligeramente impaciente. Habían esperado por alrededor de una hora y aún no empezaba la cena a la que las habían invitado... para trabajar.

Mónica era edecán, y la habían llamado a esta comida-cena para hacer lo que creían que mejor hacía: estar ahí de pie y lucir esplendorosa.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso que pensaban en la agencia. Sí... era cierto que la mayoría de las "niñas" de ahí sólo eran capaces de eso... pero ella definitivamente no. Se sabía diferente. Hablaba inglés, un poco de francés, tomaba clases de filosofía y tenía un proyecto de investigación al cual le había invertido ya tres años de su vida.

Podía permanecer de pie, ahí, y lucir simplemente radiante, si eso era lo que le pedían —y sobre todo, lo que le pagaban por hacer—.

Pero, por el momento, procuraba sentirse tranquila. Estaba por terminar la carrera y éste era un medio excelente para hacerse de dinero. Mientras. Era muy curioso que a uno le pagaran tanto sólo por pararse ahí y lucir esplendorosa... Pero mientras que son peras y son manzanas, ella aceptaba el rtabajo y vivía tranquila, poniendo sus expectativas en el futuro.

Había invitado a Scarlett a trabajar con ella para que ganara un poco de dinero también. Y, en honor a la verdad, para no sentirse sola. La verdad era que, como edecán, siempre tenías que mostrar la mejor imagen, sonreírle a todos y hacer parecer que el mundo es un lugar perfecto, pero a veces se sentía mu sola cuando trabajaba. Siempre la mandaban a lugares distitnos, y siempre, indefectiblemente, le mandaban a "niñas" diferentes —como les decían en la agencia a las edecanes, "niñas", aunque no estuvieran en realidad tan niñas...), y no podía llevar a su novio, porque en aquellos eventos la idea era que los empresarios o deportistas o clientes o invitados pudieran flirtear con ellas un poquillo, todo con tal de hacer más agradable la velada. Y si ella llevaba a su novio, simplemente no se le acercarían. O habría riña.

Y tampoco podía recurrir a aceptar tales galanteos, aunque hubiera otras que sí los aceptaran con gusto —y a espaldas de la agencia—, y se iban a la cama con los empresarios o deportistas o clientes, tratando de asegurar un poco su porvenir. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, estaba dentro de su código de ética y, a la vez, iba en contra de sus principios.

Y por eso a veces la pasaba muy sola en estos eventos, tomando en cuenta también que muchas veces se prolongaban hasta por una semana o más, y que por tanto podían volverse muy pesados y solitarios.

En cambio, ahora se le ocurrió que era buena idea que Scarlett la acompañara. Había entablado con ella desde hacía unos meses una buena amistad, tal vez ella también contagiada por el espíritu gregario que a todos parecía embargar en los dos últimos semestres de una carrera universitaria.

Al principio le caía mal Scarlett. Era una de esas "típicas" niñas reventadas e irresponsables, que sabían más de la vida en el antro que de otra cosa. Pero en fechas recientes había experimentado una transformación agradable: se había vuelto mucho más madura, más responsable con las cosas de la escuela y veía que la comenzaba a buscar mucho a ella, a Mónica. Tal vez fuera porque quería alejarse de sus antiguas amistades para "retomar el buen camino" o quizás simplemente porque veía en ella intereses más afines a los nuevos que tenía.

Algún día se lo preguntaría, cuando ya agarrara más confianza en ella.

Y mientras, ahorita platicaban a la espera de que comenzara la comida-cena y comenzaran a llegar los invitados, a quienes tenían que recibir. Las dos iban vestidas igual, de café, con unos pantalones megaentallados —para resaltar sus formas, desde luego—,y ambas llevaban en el hombro izquierdo un "tatuaje" de cristal de la marca Swarovski, que es la que patrocinaba el evento. La idea de la comida-cena era recibir a unos invitados del extranjero con los que Swarovski quería entablar nexos comerciales. Y, de paso, la dueña, aprovecharía la visita para _acercarse_ personalmente a uno de ellos, un tal Michael, al que consideraba guapísimo.

Aunque claro, eso no constaba en los motivos "oficiales" del evento...

—¿A qué horas empieza todo? —repitió la pregunta Scarlett, a una Mónica que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé... Se suponía que hace una hora... Van bastante retrasados.

Mónica dejó a un lado una charola de plata en la que tenía unos adornitos que le iban a entregar a los invitados, y caminó hasta Verónica Swarovski, la dueña. En realidad se llamaba Verónica García, pero todos la conocían más por su marca que por su apellido real. Además, le daba más "caché".

—Verónica...

—Dime, corazón.

—¿Es seguro que sí van a venir?

—Claro que sí...

—Mónica.

—Sí, Mónica. Claro que van a venir, faltaba más. Me acaban de llamar para decirme que vienen en camino, se quedaron atorados en el tráfico, eso es todo—. Y luego, alzando la voz para dirigirse a las dos, agregó—: Ustedes no se preocupen, chicas. Ahorita llegan los clientes. Tomen mientras algo del bar y descansen un rato.

—Te digo que esto me aburre un buen —le dijo Mónica a Scarlett cuando ya estaban sentadas por ahí comiendo unos panecillos con queso—. Siempre tienes que estar esperando hasta que a la gente le dé su pinche gana.

—Güey... pero te la pasas bien chido...

—No te creas... no siempre. Me gusta, sí, pero a veces me dejan hasta el queque.

Scarlett bebió un poco de vino de su copa.

—Mmm... —chapaleó con la boca—. Está rico.

—¿Y qué has pensado hacer ahora que salgamos¿Sigues allá en el IMP 1?

—Sí, güey —se limpió el labio con una uña—. No hay muchas posibilidades de quedarme, aunque Iván está viendo si me consigue algo en Yamaha.

—¿Ahí es donde está tu hermano, no?

—Sí, ahí. Me estaban diciendo que tienen algo de mercadotecnia, que van a abrir puestos, y que van a necesitar gente. Pero aún no es seguro. Tienen que autorizárselos desde Tokio, donde está la matriz.

Mónica suspiró.

—Así es siempre en ese tipo de lugares.

—Y bueno, pues mientras, a esperar. Santa me está ayudando con la tesis...

—¿No es tesina? La estás metiendo como servicio¿no?

—Sí, es cierto, es la tesina, perdón—. Sonrió con los dientes agitando un poco la mano—. Sí, la voy a meter por mi servicio social acá en el Instituto del Petróleo...

—Entonces te vas a titular por Servicio Social.

—Es lo más rápido, güey... Digo, si ya estoy ahí haciendo el servicio, aprovecho¿no?

—Pues sí, es lo mejor.

—Que no te creas... sí me da el nervio de salir de la carrera... es que güey... ¡toda la vida hemos estado en la escuela!

—¿Y qué te dicen tus papás?

—Nada, güey, que me apoyan en lo que yo decida— se recargó en la pared—. Les dije que a lo mejor metía mis papales para una beca allá en España, como tú... pero la neta necesito lana... mejor me la llevo tranquila con el servicio, la tesis...

—Tesina...

—...tesina... y ya luego con calma veo qué onda.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—23...

—Ah, sí tienes todavía tiempo... Yo soy a la que ya se le está yendo el tiempo...

—¿Tú cuántos tienes?

—25...

—Ay¡no mames, güey¡Si estás super chava!

Ambas rieron.

—Bueno, bueno... pero no podrás negar que soy la mayor de las dos...

—Sí, güey, lo que tu digas...

Y siguieron platicando así, divertidas, un rato más, hasta que la Swarovski las llamó.

—Chicas, arriba, que ya llegan en diez minutos.

—Va.

Y se pusieron a la entrada.

La velada transcurrió tranquila. Los invitados llegaron, como lo había dicho Verónica, y las dos chavas los fueron recibiendo conforme entraban. Incluso al tal Michael, el prospecto de _affaire_ de la Swarovski.

Y sí... estaba guapo...

—Oye, Moni... No me dijiste que venían acá esta clase de bombones...

Y Mónica, sonriendo, cómplice, contestó:

—¿Y qué querías¿Qué me arruinaras la diversión?

Y fusionando su sonrisa hacia Scarlett con la que le tenía que ofrecer al siguiente invitado que entraba, se giró hacia el mismo, ofreciéndole unas bolsitas pequeñas con algo adentro que sostenía en una canasta.

—¿Un regalito?

Y la gente lo tomaba y continuaba su camino.

Los invitados comieron, bebieron vino y tequila, rieron a carcajadas y hablaron de negocios. La Swarovski atendió en persona sus propios _negocios_ con Michael y todos pasaron un buen rato.

Todos, menos ellas.

Al terminar, los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco, despidiéndose de ellas (algunos muy _efusivamente_... para cierto desagrado de Scarlett, que ingenuamente pensaba que sólo estaban ahí para _ser vistas..._).

Pero al final, sólo quedaron un par de invitados y Michael, que tenía muy ocupada a Verónica Swarovski, quien incluso se había olvidado ya de que ellas estaban ahí.

—Ya vámonos, güey— le dijo Mónica a la otra—. Aquélla anda con sus asuntos. Nosotras ya hicimos lo que nos tocaba.

Scarlett descansó por fin sus cansado pies, sentándose en una silla y comentó:

—El tipo ese...

—Michael.

—...está lindo... pero es un lanzado... ¡Me agarró la nalga!

—Ja, ja... güey... eso no es nada... Si yo te contara...

—Ya güey, no te burles.

Y así, frotándose Scarlett su "salva-sea-la-parte", se retiraron, dejando a Verónica con las últimas _atenciones _hacia sus invitados...

"Beep beep", sonó el carro de Mónica cuando le quitó el seguro, y abrió la puerta para Scarlett.

—Pásate.

Enseguida, ella rodeó el auto y se sentó al volante. Ya a bordo las dos, y con el vehículo en marcha, comentó:

—¿Te dejo en tu casa?

—Por fa...

Mónica asintió, abriéndose paso entre los demás coches de Insurgentes.

—Y por cierto, gracias por invitarme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—¿Y es así todas las veces?

—Mmm... —Mónica reflexionó—. Poco más o menos. Hoy estuvo del nabo, pero hay días en que está mejor. Lo que me caga son las expos automotrices...

—¿Y eso?

—No sabes... todos van muy estirados, pavoneándose... Son super mamones.

—Ah...

Y siguieron un rato más en silencio. La noche estaba tranquila, y no había demasiado tráfico. En particular por la hora: eran las 3 y media de la mañana.

Mónica estaba aburrida y tremendamente cansada. Un poco depre, la verdad. Y Scarlett tranquila, cansada, indignada (por lo de la nalga), pero con esa nostalgia que no la abandonaba, nostalgia por la época que habría pronto de terminar, su época de estudiante.

—Oye Moni...

Los sentidos de Mónica se pusieron de nuevo en alerta. Ese "Moni" le sonó sospechoso.

—Dime.

—¿Te sientes a gusto con Omar?

¿Omar? Ese nombre la desconcertó de pronto.

Ah, sí. Omar. Su novio.

—Sí¿por qué?

—No... sólo pensaba...

Scarlett se acurrucó en el asiento, mirando por la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza...

Pronto dejarían la escuela, su ex le estaba tratando de conseguir trabajo, Ulises la había bateado...

¿Qué sería de ella?

Mónica le había enseñado el mundo de la edecaneada, pero se había dado cuenta de que no la convencía. Tal vez a Mónica sí, pero no era algo para ella "Se gana bien, pero...". Y necesitaba dinero, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer aguantar como mínimo que le agarraran la nalga cada noche...

¡Era _su_ nalga!

Sonrió divertida.

—¿Qué te da risa? —le preguntó Mónica, mientras le pitaba el claxon a un coche que se había atravesado de repente y gritaba —¡Avanza...! —y murmuraba-... pendejo...

Scarlett suspiró y dijo:

—En lo del tal Michael... ¿Cómo puedes aguantar todas las noches que te anden torteando?

—No lo aguanto, güey... si no soy qué... Ya sé cómo manejármelos, eso es todo. Sólo los miro a los ojos y hago así —negó con el dedo— a. ah...

—¿Y con eso se detienen!

—...Y si no, los acuso con la agencia, que por lo menos "oficialmente" tienen prohibido tocarnos...

—"Oficialmente"...

Definitivo, aquello no era lo suyo. Ni oficial ni extraoficialmente.

—¿Por qué me preguntabas de Omar? —le inquirió Mónica.

—Por nada... pensaba... en todo esto, en lo que haremos al salir de la escuela, en Iván, en Ulises, en la edecaneada...

—Como que no te gustó mucho¿eh?

—¡No me gusta que me torteen!

—Bueno, a mí tampoco...

Mónica sonrió contenta.

Avanzaban ahora por una calle tranquila, sin coches, aunque iluminada. Últimamente en la ciudad habían estado arreglando por todas partes, y habían alumbrado bien en muchos sitios que antes estuvieran medio sombríos. Estaban cerca de la casa de Scarlett, y ahorita pasaban por un parque, fresco, tranquilo.

Mónica rompió el silencio.

—Ya es aquí a la vuelta¿no?

—Sí... —contestó una Scarlett siempre sumergida en sus pensamientos. —Oye, Moni... —otra vez ese "Moni"... pero no sonaba _sospechoso_, sino que más bien sonaba como una llamada de auxilio, saliendo muy desde adentro—.

—¿Qué?

Scarlett se detuvo un momento, incierta, y luego espetó. Su corazón entero saliéndose en esa frase:

—No quiero salir de la escuela...

Mónica sintió en el fondo esa frase y tuvo que detener el coche en donde estaban, y acercarlo a la acera del parque.

—Ay, niña... —y enternecida abrazó a su amiga, que casi rompía en llanto.

—Tengo mucho miedo... —le empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas—. Tengo mucho miedo de salir al mundo, Moni... No, no sé qué va a ser de mí, nunca he vivido sin la escuela, sin mis amigos, sin mis padres...

Mónica la trató de confortar con fuerza. Sentía, sentía mucho lo que estaba sintiendo Scarlett, la comprendía mejor de lo que ela había podido expresar. La entendía porque ella misma se sentía así. Esto de salir de la escuela y cambiar de vida completamente no era cualquier cosa, ella misma no sabía qué sería de ella aunque ahorita todo marchara más o menos con calma.

Pero no atinaba a qué decirle. Se limitaba a abrazarla y observar por la ventana si no había nadie cerca.

—Ya, ya... —era lo único que le salía de la boca.

—Es que no sé qué voy a hacer, Moni... No sé... Nunca he vivido sin la escuela...

Scarlett se acurrucaba en el regazo de Mónica. Ahorita era a ella a la que tenía más cercana, más que su hermano, que su ex, o que su mamá. Ellos estaban como en otra esfera, cercanos físicamente, sí, pero muy muy lejos de por lo que ella pasaba en estos momentos de su vida.

De pronto se dio cuenta...

—Moni... Mónica... —alzó la vista y contempló los exquisitos ojos de Mónica, que la observaban, preocupada.

Y expresó unas palabras que hasta ese momento no había pensado.

—...Moni... ¿me quieres?

El corazón de Mónica se enterneció hasta lo más profundo. Asombrada por esa pregunta, la abrazó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, juntando su cabeza con la de Scarlett, apoyando una de sus manos en el cabello de ella, para atraerla hacia sí.

—Pero claro que te quiero, güey... claro que te quiero...

Y de pronto, Scarlett, acurrucada en ella, alzó su cabeza, y la miró de nuevo a los ojos, con esos ojos verdes tan suyos, llenos de lágrimas, enmarcados por su piel morena, en esos momentos tan vulnerable.

Y la besó.

En ese momento, todas las emociones de Mónica se revolvieron, todo lo que sentía y que escondía bajo una apariencia de permanente serenidad afloró de pronto. Entreabrió sus labios, primero tímidamente, —como protección— y luego un poco más relajadamente, sintiendo el contacto con el aliento de Scarlett, sus suaves, suavísimos labios dulces, y sintiendo que todas sus emociones se vertían hacia ella en un instante, en una ráfaga cuya fuerza la hacía estremecer.

En ese momento, sintió a Scarlett cercana, más cercana, más cercana que nunca —y en cierto modo lo estaba—. Pero no era su cercanía física la qu esentía, sino su cercanía emocional. La entendía palmo a palmo, su vulnerabilidad, su miedo por "el mundo de allá afuera"; su soledad. Ella se sentía igual, y aunque nunca lo expresara, en aquellos momentos se dio cuenta de toda la fuerza que sus mismas emociones tenían.

Scarlett retiró suavemente su boca de Mónica y alejó un poco su cara, sólo para contemplarla a aquélla nítidamente. Mónica, sumergida en su fantasía y embargada por sus propias emociones, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Al sentir alejarse a Scarlett, entreabrió los ojos y la contempló, enfrente de sí, con los ojos todavía llorosos.

—Moni...

Se contemplaron un instante, absortas por las emociones que las embargaban, tratando de entender —las dos—, lo que acababa de suceder.

Scarlett la miró, con una mirada entremezclada de miedo, dulzura y tristeza.

Y espetó.

—Moni... te quiero...

1 -Instituto Mexicano del Petróleo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mónica bajó la mirada. No creía que fuera real lo que estaba sucediendo.

Temerosa, aterrada, profundamente enternecida, atrajo de nuevo a Scarlett hacia sí. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo, suavísimo, y rozó su piel, fría, increíblemente suave.

—No sabes lo que dices, Skale...

Scarlett desvió la vista y miró a un lado.

—No sé, Moni... sólo sé que tengo mucho miedo...

—Ven aquí...

Y se quedaron abrazadas largo rato, muy unidas, sintiendo mutuamente su calor, su compañía, en medio del frío de la noche alrededor suyo. En esos momentos no importaba nada, su cercanía las hacía sentir acompañadas, dejaban de sentirse solas por un instante, alejadas del mundo aquel al que ambas —tenían que reconocerlo— estaban aterradas de ingresar. En aquellos momentos, abrazadas, se sentían protegidas, unidas por un mismo sentimiento, tan distintas y a la vez tan cercanas. Sentíanse como una isla en medio de un mar desconocido, como un oasis de frescor en el medio del desierto, sólo que aquí era un oásis de calor en medio de un desierto frío, vacío, inhumano.

Pasó el tiempo y terminaron por separarse. Mónica dejó a Scarlett en su casa y se despidió de ella, dándose un beso en la mejilla como señal de amistad.

Ya en su carro, de regreso a su departamento, donde vivía sola desde hacía unos meses, reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido, trataba de acomodar sus emociones, trataba de entender por qué Scarlett la había besado. No pensaba en ella como mujer, ni en el hecho de que fuera una mujer la que la había besado —a ella, otra mujer—. Antes que nada la sentía como una amiga, una muy buena amiga a la que comprendía profundamente, con la que compartía las mismas emociones, aunque ela misma jamás las expresara.

Ella era reservada, guardaba más lo que sentía, aunque no así sus pensamientos. Sus creenciar y sus reflexiones las compartía abiertamente con los demás, incluso asistía a congresos en los que las exponía, pero no hacía igual con sus emociones. Ésas se las guardaba muy adentro, y las sacaba sólo en muy raras ocasiones. Ni con su novio a veces se abría demasiado, a pesar de sentir plena confianza en él.

Con Scarlett había sido diferente. Había sentido con ella demasiada empatía, sentía demasiado bien lo que por ella pasaba.

Con esto en la cabeza, llegó a su departamento y dejó las llaves del carro sobre el sillón y caminó hasta su cuarto, en donde se tiró cuan larga era en la cama. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y miró al techo, reflexionando.

_Sintiendo._

Y al poco rato se quedó dormida con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Güey, quería platicar contigo de lo de ayer...

Mónica no alzó la mirada. Se sentía extraña. Sólo escuchaba lo que decía Scarlett.

—Fui... fui una tonta... —Scarlett no sabía hacía dónde mirar—. Fui una tonta al ponerme ahí al llorar, contigo, ayer... me porté como una niña tonta, llorando por nada...

—No—. Mónica la interrumpió y alzó la mirada—. Yo me siento igual...

Estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la universidad, una enfrente de la otra. Había poca gente, pues era media mañana, y la mayoría de los chavos estaban en clase.

—Moni... déjame explicarte...

--No hace falta que me expliques nada, Skale… Yo sé cómo te sientes… yo me siento igual… --Miró alrededor—. Todo esto... todo esto que tenemos ahorita, en unos cuantos meses desaparecerá... —Agachó la cabeza, hablando con un tono confesional—. Yo no sé qué va a ser de mí cuando salgamos... A lo mejor me dan la beca, pero no hay nada seguro... y no quiero ser edecán toda mi vida... No... en realidad no sé qué es lo que debo hacer...

Se quedaron en silencio, ambas pensando en sus sentimientos, tratándolos de entender.

—En realidad no tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer.

Concluyó.

Ninguna dijo nada, limitándose a estar sentadas ahí, y contemplar a su alrededor, a través de la ventana de la café. ¿Realmente podría doler tanto abandonar la escuela?

—¿Algo más? —las sacó de su ensimismamiento un chavo como ellas.

—No, gracias—, dijo Mónica, extrayendo un cigarro que a continuación encendió.

Aspiró y soltó el humo.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos un poco igual...

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Scarlett interesada.

—Sí. Ayer estaba platicando con Roy, en la tarde, y me dijo "como que sí se siente nostalgia¿no?"... Y Claudia el otro día me dijo que aquí en la escuela uno se siente como protegido... aspiró una bocanada de humo más—. Y es raro... yo casi nunca platico con ella.

—Oye, Moni... ¿me perdonas por lo de anoche?

Mónica tardó en contestar.

—No hay nada que perdonar... Sucedió y ya.

—Entonces... —aventuró a preguntar Scarlett—. ¿No estás molesta?

—Para nada, güey, para nada... ¿Quieres olvidarlo ya?

Trató de no sonar cortante, sino comprensiva. Como diciéndole "ya, ya, no te atormentes". Y en realidad no era que ella no le diera importancia, al contrario. Aquel encuentro le había impactado profundamente, la había sumergido en un torbellino de emociones que aún ahora continuaba. Le había removido muchas cosas. Pero, para variar, no se atrevería a expresarlo.

El resto de las clases las tomaron con calma, discutieron las tareas que les habían dejado, tomaron apunte. Pero no pudieron platicar a gusto, como lo habían estado haciendo hasta anoche. Algo se interponía entre ellas. Angustia, miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de lo que podría pasar, en el futuro, fuera de la escuela, entre ellas...

Nadie lo notaba ni sospechaba nada. A Mónica le aterraba que Omar se enterara de lo que había sucedido, no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar.

—Moni... —le preguntó precavida.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no fumabas¿verdad...?

—No¿por qué? —se apartó el cigarro de la boca.

—No... por nada...

Y diciendo esto, se levantaron y partieron hacia sus clases.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La imagen de una mano femenina deslizándose por los sedosos cabellos de otra mujer...

Mónica se estiró un poco en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. No podía sacar aquella imagen —la de la mano deslizándose por los cabellos—, no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Todavía sentía, en la yema de sus dedos, aquella deliciosa sensación, la suavidad de los cabellos de Scarlett cuando acercaba su cabeza hacia su pecho, aquella noche, en el carro, cuando ésta le había confesado su amor. La suavidad de su oreja, fría, tersa, delicada. Lo increíblemente fino que se sentían aquellos cabellitos en la nuca de Scarlett, donde Mónica había colocado sus dedos para apretarla un poco más hacia sí. El calor de su abrazo, el calor que su cuerpo delgado emanaba en medio del frío de aquela noche. La piel fría, que se erizaba bajo su toque, y, por último, aquellos labios acercándose a los suyos. Primero, su aliento —oh dios, nunca había percibido así el aliento de otra mujer, cerca de sí a punto de fusionarse con el suyo. Luego, sus suaves, suavísimos labios, más suaves que los que nunca había besado, el sabor de su labial rojo mezclado con el de ella rosa, la respiración agitada, audible... los latidos de su propio corazón...

Con aquel contacto, ella había volado entre nubes, al instante, su alma toda, confundida, se había elevado a un plano más allá del terrestre, y aún en él permanecía.

Y, por último, las palabras que terminaron por cimbrar todos sus cimientos...

—Moni... te quiero...

Scarlett, su mejor amiga reciente, con quien convivía en tantos momentos en estos últimos semestres de universidad, se le había declarado, inmersa en un mar de confusión, producto de todos los cambios que veía cernirse en su futuro.

Sin embargo, Mónica dudaba de la realidad de aquellas palabras, que no de su sinceridad. Creía firmemente que Scarlett estaba convencida de lo que había dicho, mas no creía realmente que lo que sintiera por ella fuera amor. Suponía más bien que,. en su confusión y en su miedo al futuro desconocido, su mente había decidido agarrarse de algo, de lo que fuera, con tal de preservar un poco de estabilidad. Y que aquello ya se le pasaría, una vez que su futuro se aclarara.

Pero Mónica no sabía lo que ella misma sentía. Sentía algo, algo que no había sentido nunca antes, y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser.

Tenía a su novio, Omar, y lo quería. Pero lo que empezaba a sentir por Scarlett era algo nuevo, algo muy adentro que la inquietaba, que no quería aceptar.

Algo que tenía miedo de aceptar.

De pronto, se levantó en su cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

Encendió un cigarro.

Aspiró y sintió calmarse un poco. Vio las volutas de humo elevarse hacia el techo y miró el reloj.

Serían cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y estaba por completo sola en su departamento. Era un departamento chico, que se pagaba con sus sueldos como edecán, y en donde llevaba viviendo algún tiempo. Podía pagarse algo más caro, pero estaba decidida a ahorrar para su estancia en el extranjero.

Se preguntaba si aquello que empezaba a sentir cambiaría sus planes a futuro.

Decidió no pensar en ello y se incorporó, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero y entró en la regadera. —Un baño caliente me vendrá bien.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo y el vapor creaba una atmósfera nebulosa a su alrededor, pensaba en Omar, su novio.

Aún no le había contado nada de lo que había sucedido con Scarlett. Quizás nunca se atrevería a contárselo. En todo caso, primero tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía.

A Omar lo había conocido algunos años antes, en la Universidad, y habían sido novios ya durante un año y medio. Le fascinaba su relación con él, pues a pesar de estar juntos, cada uno seguía manteniendo su propia vida, respetaban mucho cada uno el espacio del otro. Eso era lo que le encantaba de él, que no era como otros novios que tendían a adueñarse de ella y sentirla como algo de su propiedad. Él era muy cálido y afable, le traía siempre a la mente la imagen de un osito al cual uno siempre quiere abrazar.

Mónica sonrió, recordando aquella imagen, mientras la espuma escurría por su cabello.

La independencia que él le daba era lo que le permitía que su relación continuara por buen camino, y le daba a ella una sensación de libertad que le agradecía mucho. Y era también esta cierta lejanía la que le había permitido no verlo en estos días desde lo de Scarlett. Para su fortuna.

Él andaba muy metido en estos días en su entrenamiento. Era parte del equipo de americano de la universidad, y se preparaba un encuentro importante la próxima semana, lo cual lo había mantenido por completo absorbido y así le había dado a ella un espacio de libertad que en estos tiempos agradecía infinitamente.

Así como él respetaba el espacio de ella y cuando se sentía abrumada por el trabajo o la escuela no la molestaba, de igual modo ella lo respetaba a él en momentos como ese, y se daban un respiro.

Y de cualquier manera, ella no tenía cara para hablarle.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que, en realidad, lo estaba engañando.

Y no supo cómo manejar aquello.

Cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, secándose con otra el cabello.

Caminó de regreso a su cuarto y se puso su ropa de dormir, pensando que las cosas en su vida se empezaban a complicar, y que estaba frente a situaciones con las cuales nunca antes había lidiado.

Pensando en esto, se sumergió en las cobijas, disponiéndose a dormir, pero aún con una frase danzando en su cabeza...

—Moni... te quiero...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

--Moni, te quiero…

Te quiero...

Las palabras reverberaban en su mente. ¿Por qué le había dicho esto a Mónica, su mejor amiga de los últimos tiempos¿Realmente la "quería", en el sentido en el que le había dicho esa frase?

Trató de quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. En aquel momento era más importante pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho el maestro en el examen que tenía frente a ella, en la paleta de la silla. "¿Cuáles son las 4 p's de la mercadotecnia, según Philip Kotler?"

Ésa era fácil, pensó Scarlett y a continuación escribió la respuesta.

"Precio, producto, plaza y promoción".

Esto lo habían visto en la clase anterior a ésta, Fundamentos de Mercadotecnia, y el examen iba a estar "super papa" si todas las preguntas eran como ésta.

"Según otros autores¿cuáles son las once p's de la Mkt?"

Puta... "Retiro lo pensado", pensó Scarlett al leer la siguiente pregunta del examen.

Tratando de abrirse paso entre las once dichosas p's, así como en diecisiete preguntas más que contenía el examen, trató de irles encontrando respuesta en medio de su turbada mente. Le había pedido a "Moni" que la ayudara con el examen, pero después de lo sucedido creyó que no era lo más conveniente pedírselo.

Podían pasar... cosas.

Así que mejor decidió estudiar sola y ahorita observaba con terror los resultados...

Y si a esto le agregamos que no podía concentrarse siquiera...

Apenada por su propia no erudición, decidió entregar el examen copmo estaba —eso sí, antes que todos— y salió del salón de clases.

Buscó la maquinita del café, le echó una moneda y tomó su mokaccino en cuanto salió, yendo a sentarse en la banca de afuera del salón a esperar a que salieran los demás.

Al poco tiempo salió Deyanira (esa chava morenita y bajita a la que le decían "La Monkiki" por su parecido con los monitos de esa serie de televisión) y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Deyanira.

—Más o menos, güey... —contestó, sin atreverse a decirle más—. ¿Y a ti?

—Del nabo... No pude ni estudiar.

—¿Tienen mucho trabajo con Marta Maldonado?

Deyanira era "becaria" en el área de Relaciones Públicas de la Universidad, área que dirigía Marta Maldonado.

—Sí, no mames... La próxima semana es la semana de comunicación y tenemos un chingo de trabajo... Ayer me dormí a las tres de la mañana...

—¿Te llevas trabajo a tu casa?

—Sí, no inventes... si no entregaba hoy el trabajo me mata Marta...

—Es medio fierecilla¿verdad? —le preguntó Scarlett, mirando a Claudia Altamirano que acababa de salir del salón con su clásico gesto de desprecio por el mundo dibujado en el rostro.

—Ay, sí... yo pensaba que sólo era la fama...

Sonrió.

—¿Y te vas a quedar a trabajar aquí en la escuela?

Claudia Altamirano, en vez de unirse a ellas, se siguió de largo. Nunca se había destacado por su sociabilidad.

—La verdad no sé —respondió la "monkiki"—. Aquí en la Uni pagan bien, pero está bien competido... Está cañón quedarse...

—En todos lados, güey...

—Ah... —suspiró Deyanira acongojada—, sí, eso es cierto...

Ambas miraron cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta del salón y salió esta vez Mónica, con un gesto inescrutable en su rostro.

Se acercó hacia ellas.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Deyanira. Scarlett trató de guardar la compostura.

—De la shet—. Ésa era su forma de decir que le había ido mal.

—¿Y eso?

—Nada.. no podía concenctrarme...

Scarlett sintió un respingo.

—¿Y a ustedes?

—Igual... —concluyern las dos, y de pronto, Deyanira se puso de pie.

—Bueno, niñas, yo las dejo —se inclinó para besar la mejilla a Scarlett que seguía sentada y se dirigió después a Mónica, que permanecía de pie. —Tenemos un buen de trabajo.

—Oki, nos vamos... Que te sea leve...

—Gracias.

Y con esto, se retiró, dejándolas a solas.

Sin expresar nada, Mónica se sentó a su lado. Por fin, espetó, señalando con la mandíbula en dirección a donde había partido Deyanira:

—Está en las mismas¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Deyanira. Que está en las mismas que tú, no sabe qué va a ser de su vida.

Scarlett notó que había dicho "tú" y no "nosotras", a pesar de que ella misma le había dicho que no tenía "ni puta idea" de qué iba a hacer con su vida.

Trató de no darle importancia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Está en todos. Se lo vi en la cara.

—Para no ser una niña muy expresiva, sabes muy bien interpretar los gestos de los demás...—le replicó Scarlett.

Mónica, sin comentar nada, miró su reloj y agregó:

—Voy al baño.

Y partió.

Scarlett permaneció sentada, viendo cómo iban saliendo uno a uno los chavos del salón y se iban sentando a un lado de ella en la banca, o iban formándose en grupitos en el espacio entre la banca y el salón.

Vio que uno de los chavos que salió casi de los primeros era Ulises, que se reunió de inmediato con su amigo Susunaga y ahora platicaban los dos en algún rincón.

Era raro que él —Ulises— hubiera metido aquella materia de Mercadotecnia integral, aún cuando era optativa. Seguro la había metido por los créditos —era de 12 créditos, cuando todas las demás materias tenían a lo sumo 8—.

Quién sabe.

Pero era otra cosa la que ocupaba su mente al ver a Ulises. Recordó aquel momento un tanto bochornoso en el que se le declaró en el centro de comunicación. O bueno, no ella directamente, sino a través de su amigo Moi.

Estaban en no sé qué clase de televisión y tenían una práctica en el estudio de TV. Ulises estaba en el estudio, le había tocado el rol de floor manager y ahí coordinaba todo el trabajo que hacían los camarógrafos y sus asistentes, al tiempo que cuidaba de lo que hicieran los locutores, la gente de escenografía y los curiosos, que platicaban en el fondo. En realidad todo el "personal" eran los mismos compañeros de su generación, a quienes les habían asignado, por esta clase, el rol de "camarógrafos", "asistentes", "locutores" o "público". A Ulises le había tocado el de "floor manager", y así por el estilo. La clase siguiente que tuvieran práctica en el estudio cambiarían los roles, y así a lo largo de todo el semestre, para que cada quien tuviera oportunidad de estar, al menos una vez, en cada uno de los diecisiete "puestos" que había.

Mientras tanto, a ella, Scarlett, le había tocado estar en el switcher, el aparatito con el que controlaban lo que aparecía en la pantalla, o lo que salía a cada momento "al aire" (en realidad, se grababa todo en un VHS, para que todos lo pudieran revisar en la semana y pudieran aprender de sus errores). Y su amigo Moi estaba como "jefe de cámaras", por lo que tenía que estar en constante contacto con el "floor manager", es decir, con Ulises, a través de unos radios.

Ambos, —Scarlett y Moi—, y otros más, estaban en el "master", una cabina situada en la parte superior del estudio, desde donde podían mirar, a través de un cristal, todo lo que sucedía abajo, en el "piso".

Había sido una clase agotadora, llevaban dos horas y media "transmitiendo en vivo" —es decir, actuando como lo estuvieran haciendo, sin poder repetir nada, ni tomándose un descanso— y ya el maestro había dado por terminada, por fin, la clase, por lo que cada quién se disponía a levantar sus cosas y subir al master para que éste les dijera los comentarios pertinentes.

La comunicación entre el master y el piso (es decir, entre Moi y Ulises), seguía abierta aunque en realidad ya no la estuvieran utilizando.

Scarlett le había dicho a Moi que Ulises le "fascinaba", que lo consideraba "guapísimo", aparte de "muy inteligente", pero nunc acreyó que Moi fuera capaz de decírselo a aquél, y menos de la manera en como se lo estaba diciendo en esos momentos a través del radio.

—Sí, Ulises... —decía Moi—. Tú le gustas mucho a Scarlett... dice que se masturba pensando en ti...

—¡Moi! —le gritó Scarlett arrancándola la diadema del radio de la cabeza. Todos voltearon a mirarla sobresaltados por su repentino grito —obviamente no habían escuchado lo que había motivado tal grito—. Queriendo ser tragada por la tierra y enterrar vivo a Moisés, tuvo que regresar al swticher a terminar de apagar los aparatos. El maestro dio la orden de que los demás subieran al master para decirles su calificación del día.

Empezaron a subir, acalorados —el estudio era un horno con todas aquellas luces— y ela sólo clamaba al cielo un inútil "que no suba Ulises, que no suba Ulises...", pero Dios no escuchó sus plegarias y Ulises terminó apareciendo por la escalera y se fue a recargar contra el cristal, cerca del maestro.

—Hoy no estuvieron muy mal que digamos...—Empezó a decir éste, aunque era a la última persona que deseaba escuchar Scarlett en ese momento.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie porque su banca la necesitaban en alguna parte y, sin saber ni cómo, de pronto se encontró de pie cerca de Ulises.

"Trágame Tierra..." pensaba para sí, cuando alguien le dijo a Ulises:

—¡Pero mira cómo vienes! —refiriéndose a su cabello, totalmente despeinado por la diadema con el radio que había traído puesta toda la clase. Con lo nerviosa que estaba, no se había dado cuenta del en efecto exótico peinado que traía Ulises en ese momento y, en un impulso totalmente inexplicable, salvó la distancia que los separaba diciendo:

—Yo te peino.

Y de inmediato llevó las manos a la cabeza despeinada, pero Ulises la rechazó con un movimiento del brazo.

Sin saber cómo tomar aquel gesto, sintió un súbito bajón de ánimo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, terroríficamente inquieta.

¿La estaría rechazando, ahora que sabía la verdad de lo que ella sentía por él, aunque se lo hubieran comunicado de una manera tan burda como la que había usado Moi¿Sólo sería un gesto de conciencia de Ulises al saber que aparte de estar despeinado tenía que estar sudando y se le hacía poco educado que Scarlett la ayudara con su cabello sudoroso¿Habría sido que Ulises tomó aquellas palabras de Moi sólo como una broma —de muy mal gusto, por cierto—, y había decidido no darle demasiada importancia al asunto?

Sin embargo, la respuesta le llegaría más tarde, cuando en los días siguientes Ulises la evitara, aún cuando se le hubiera intentado acercar en diversas ocasiones de muy buena gana.

Eso, para ella, era señal suficiente de que la restaba rechazando. Cabía la posibilidad, desde luego, de que sólo estuviera nervioso —era un muchacho tímido— y ante una declaración como aquélla hubiera preferido alejarse, por miedo a quién sabe qué cosa trajera en su mente.

Pero al final, se convenció de que la había rechazado —la había bateado, como decían ellos—, sin más, y aunque dolida, decidió seguir su rumbo en la vida sin él.

Ya lo olvidaría.

A lo mejor y era cierto eso que decían por ahí de que Ulises era gay... simpre andaba sin despegarse de su adorado Susunaga...

De golpe, Mónica la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿En qué piensas, güey?

Había regresado Mónica del baño y se había sentado a su lado. Los demás chavos habían terminado de salir del salón y ahora pasaban uno a uno para recibir su calificación.

Y Ulises seguía en aquél rincón platicando con Susunaga...

Scarlett suspiró.

—En nada... en todo y en nada. ¿Nos vamos?

—Pero hay que esperar a que te den tu calificación.

—Ah... de veras...

Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de las piernas y dijo:

—Bueno... ahora me toca a mí.

Y, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, partió hacia el baño, dejando a Mónica, con el cigarro que había encendido, sumergida ella misma en sus propios pensamientos...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Scarlett salió del baño y después de recibir ambas su calificación por parte del maestro, partieron hacia algún lugar de la Universidad.

Caminaban por los pasillos, de piso reluciente, y paredes jaspeadas, pintadas de un tono verde claro, con algunas ventanas circulares apareciendo de cuando en cuando.

Había poca gente, alguno que otro chavo pasando al lado de ellas, o alguna pareja besándose en una de las bancas que estaban dentro del edificio.

—Moni... —la que habló primero fue Scarlett, sin volvear a ver a su amiga—. Con respecto a lo que pasó...

—Ya, ya —la interrumpió Mónica—. Ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte, güey...

—Moni... pero... pero quiero hablar de lo que sucedió...

Sin decir nada, Mónica siguió caminando a su lado, mirando alrededor.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la Zona Rosa para tomar un café y platicar? —cedió por fin Mónica y Scarlett aceptó.

Al poco tiempo, habían llegado a la Zona Rosa y habían pedido sendos capuchinos y canderel, para la línea. Scarlett apoyó su bolsita de siempre en una silla y Moni encendió un cigarro, que aspiraba lentamente, haciendo que la punta enrojeciera.

Exhaló el humo.

—¿Y bien? —espetó.

Scarlett se acomodó en la silla y soltó a bocajarro.

—Moni... lo que dije el otro día es cierto... —Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón y la miró a los ojos—. En verdad te quiero.

Mónica no comentó nada, sólo se limitó a contemplar el humo que se elevaba de su cigarro. Scarlett continuó.

—Sí tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué va a ser de mí cuando salgamos de la escuela y todo eso... pero me he dado cuenta de que sí te quiero... No sé... —le costaba trabajo sacar las palabras de su garganta—. No sé si es amor... o qué... pero sí sé que te quiero... —Bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Te necesito...

Mónica continuó sin decir nada, sin hacer un solo gesto, inescrutable. Reflexionando. Pensando en lo que debería de decir. En lo que debía de _sentir..._

Por fin, espetó.

—Scar... —un "Scar" frío, seco. Su tono de voz un susurro casi inaudible—. Yo también siento algo por ti... desde que "eso" pasó he estado pensando mucho. En ti. En mí. En el futuro...

Una nueva aspirada a su cigarro.

—Creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo. Alejarnos un rato.

Scarlett abrió los ojos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. El corazón se le comprimió.

—Moni... ¿estás segura?

—Completamente.

No lo reflejaba, pero Mónica tenía un grave conflicto interno. Incluso sentía que estaba diciendo aquello en contra de su voluntad.

Scarlett guardó silencio, tratando de digerir aquello. No lo aceptaba... pero podía tener razón.

Finalmente, dijo:

—OK.— Y sin voltear a ver a Mónica, le dijo al mesero que pasaba a un lado—. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Quince pesos...

—Tenga—. Le dio un par de monedas y se puso de pie. Tomó su bolsita de la silla y se la puso al hombro, colocando otras dos monedas haciendo ruido sobre la mesa y dijo, con voz anegada:— para la propina. Nos vemos.

Y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, salió como un torbellino de la cafetería.

Mónica, aún sentada en su silla, con el cigarro entre los dedos, sintió que su cuerpo entero lo recorría un escalofrío y se limitó a mirar hacia donde había partido Scarlett, y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, murmuró para sí:

—Yo también te quiero...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Moni... te quiero..."

Hubo un silencio en su mente.

"Scarlett... te quiero..."

Su estómago se contrajo. Le había dicho que se dieran tiempo, y desde entonces, estas dos frases no podía sacarlas de su mente. Una, la primera, se la dijo Scarlett, en un momento de debilidad. La otra, la segunda, no se había permitido la debilidad de decírsela y sólo la murmuró cuando aquélla se había retirado.

Y desde entonces este pensamiento la acosaba.

Encendió un nuevo cigarro y aspiró el humo para calmar su ansiedad y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Era una mujer fuerte... en apariencia. En su interior se escondía una niña frágil, que podía ser quebrada de un soplido: por eso mostraba al mundo una corteza endurecida, para librarse de los embates de la existencia.

Y por ello mismo no se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos.

Y ahora había empantanado la relación con Scarlett, pidiéndole tiempo.

Tiempo...

Justo ahora el tiempo escaseaba, la hora cero se acercaba y ambas, junto con toda su generación, serían expulsadas al vacío del mundo post-universitario. Una generación con la cual, para bien o para mal, había compartido casi 5 años de su vida.

—¿Te sientes bien? Te ves preocupada...

El que le había preguntado era Omar, su novio. Había pasado el campeonato y a su equipo le había ido bastante bien, quedaron en segundo lugar nacional, y la presión por el mismo había terminado, por lo cual podían pasar nuevamente tiempo juntos.

Aunque ella ya no era la misma de antes...

—No... Nada... Sólo... pensaba...

Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y se acurrucó en su abrazo. Omar era un hombre alto y robusto, no gordo ni fornido. Simplemente grueso. No en balde ella lo llamaba "Oso", y ella era su "gatita".

Omar estrechó el abrazo.

Mónica le había recibido en su departamento, era domingo al mediodía y habían comprado una película —Los Increíbles, que él no había podido ver en el cine—, y ahora estaban sentados en el sillón, frente al televisor, él desparramado entre los cojines y ella recostada, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Y los brazos de él enmarcaban su cuello cálidamente.

—Mi amor... —habló él, justo en el momento en el que en la pantalla Mr. Increíble, gordo y calvo, atendía unos asuntos de trabajo en su oficina en su nueva vida de hombre "normal". Y tediosamente aburrida.

Omar se creía a sí mismo como Mr. Increíble, grandote y fuerte, aunque esperaba no compartir su aburrido destino de oficina... él tampoco sabía bien a bien qué sería de él cuando egresaran.

Continuó:

—Mi amor... Tú no fumabas...

—Mmm... eso... —Murmuró Mónica, acogida en su abrazo, y viendo ahora cómo Mr. Increíble se doblegaba ante la voluntad de su terrorífico... minijefe—. No es nada... He tenido mucho trabajo, y en la escuela estamos en exámenes finales...

—Ni me digas... Que yo tengo examen mañana... y no he estudiado...

Sonrió con una carismática afabilidad. Así era él.

Mónica y Omar no iban en la misma carrera. Ella estudiaba comunicación y él estaba en relaciones internacionales, aunque iban en el mismo semestre y a unos pasos de salir al limbo post-universitario. Aunque Omar debía todos los niveles de francés, que ya los terminaría ahora que "salieran", por lo que no se preocupaba tanto por su inminente despedida del mundo escolar: todavía estaría por ahí todavía un buen rato.

Mónica había estado nerviosa, temía que algo de lo que sentía se le escapara en cualquier descuido, y procuraba por tanto no hablar demasiado. Comprar la película y verla había sido buena idea: no tendrían que hablar demasiado y su silencio no resultaría sospechoso. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría después con él...

Omar carcajeó cuando Mr. Increíble tenía problemas para pasar por la abertura de una nave diseñada para alguien más delgado... la barriga le impedía pasar. El novio de Mónica se miró su propio vientre y lo palmeó, sonriendo.

—Yo todavía no estoy así...

Mónica, entrecerrando los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa.

De momento todo iba bien...

Sin darse cuenta, cerró por completo los ojos y se quedó dormida.

De pronto, en su mundo onírico, se vio a sí misma de pie en medio de un desierto, vestida por completo de negro y con un abrigo largo cuyo cuello estaba rematado por una suave piel y pelo igualmente negros. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo y, extrañamente, no sentía calor.

Miró a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver una figura humana que corría a lo lejos y se perdía detrás de unas rocas que se alzaban contra el horizonte.

Instintivamente, Mónica corrió hacia donde la figura había desaparecido, y se paró en seco cuando vio de quién se trataba: era Scarlett, vestida exactamente como aquél día en la reunión de Swarovski —y el día que la había besado—, con todo y el "tatuaje" de cristal en el hombro izquierdo.

Lucía guapísima, con un gesto desafiante que la volvía atractivísima, y aquellos ojos verdes suyos enmarcados por su piel morena, contemplándola fijamente.

La temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse, o más bien, esta vez sí empezó a sentir el calor propio del desierto.

Se miraban fijamente, retándose, como si se tratara de un bizarrísimo duelo en el medio oeste... aunque no había armas de por medio.

Dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, midiéndose. el corazón le latía aprisa y ahora sus mejillas eran de fuego.

Entrecerró los ojos. Scarlett hizo lo mismo, retadora.

La tensión se elevó al máximo y en ese momento, sin explicación alguna, Mónica sintió un tirón que la acercó en un parpadeo hasta donde estaba Scarlett y en un instante, sus cuerpos ardientes estaban ya entrelazados y sus bocas selladas en un apasionado beso volcánico, cataclísmico, cósmico, la temperatura a su alrededor convertida en un volcán en erupción en el cual ellas dos estaban inmersas sin remedio.

Y en ese momento, Scarlett se retiró de su boca y con una voz dulcísima hasta el extremo, espetó...

—Moni... te quiero.

Un grito espantoso la despertó.

De un brinco, abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor, el corazón cual locomotora en su pecho.

El grito tan espantoso que había escuchado no lo era tanto... en realidad era que en aquel momento uno de los hijos de Mr. Increíble era perseguido por quién sabe qué cosa a través del bosque y gritaba desaforadamente.

Al sentir el brinco de Mónica, Omar se inclinó sobre ela.

—Mi amor... te quedaste dormida...

Ela no sabía en dónde meterse, el corazón le latía como un auto de carreras. Trató inútilmente de calmarlo.

—¿A poco está tan aburrida la película? —la miró estrechando su abrazo y dándole un tiernísimo beso en el cabello.

—No es eso —ella se sentó en el sillón—... Estaba cansada, eso era todo...

Omar sonrió.

—Y por la manera en que saltaste debías estar soñadndo algo muy feo...

Se acercó a ella y la beso en la boca. Mónica se inquietó por aquella boca áspera, cuando aún no desaparecía de su mente el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de Scarlett en su sueño...

—Si tienes sueño, descansa, bebé...

Y con un brazo todavía alrededor de su hombro, siguió mirando la pantalla.

Mónica suspiró.

Vaya que sí iba a ser difícil no decirle la verdad...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

« Qué oso me aventé con el 'Oso'"... pensaba Mónica mientras conducía su coche blanco sobre Reforma. Regresaba de un evento que se había dado en Polanco —una zona elegante de la ciudad—, con la inauguración de la nueva tienda en México de Louis Vuitton, y había permanecido hasta que empezó la fiesta, donde iban a estar presentes dos o tres cantantes de moda —patrocinados por Vouitton—. La habían invitado a que se quedara y se divirtiera, pero prefirió irse, y ahora conducía en una clara y fresca noche de verano sobre avenida Reforma.

"Otro poco y me atrapa cachondeando con Scarlett", continuaba su pensamiento, recordando el sueño que había tenido mientras dormitaba en el regazo de Omar, su novio, a quien de cariño llamaba "Oso". "Me muero si se entera".

—Ven Mónica, quédate, —le había dicho el mismísimo Luis Vuitton en persona, el gran diseñador reconocido a nivel mundial—. Esto apenas comienza...

Y sin embargo, no se había quedado. Demasiadas cosas le adban vuelta por la cabeza. "¿Qué estará haciendo Scarlett?", se preguntaba.

Scarlett por su parte había tenido un día terrible, había llegado temprano al IMP, donde estaba haciendo su servicio y al parecer no había sido un día agradable para Matthias, su jefe, porque venía con un humor de los mil demonios y se la había pasado gritando todo el tiempo.

—¡Te dije que no le mandaras este correo a los de periódico, Scarlett¡Estás viendo que tenemos un chingo de problemas y tú les mandas a ellos toda la información¡Puta madre!

Scarlett, achicada hasta el infinito, se limitaba a permanecer de pie frente al escritorio de él, abrazando con los brazos un par de carpetas y asentía, embotada.

—S-sí...

Tratando de calmarse un poco —estaba colorado—, Matthias preguntó:

—¿Terminaste el informe? —Scarlett asintió con la cabeza—. Pásamelo.

Le extendió las carpetas. Las empezó a hojear. Ella lo contemplaba todavía nerviosa. Apenas había hojeado un par de hojas, cuando...

Estalló.

—¿Pero qué es esto, puta madre¡Te dije que no incluyeras las cifras de diciembre¡El contador las iba a arreglar¡Puta madre¿qué tienes en la cabeza¡Pareces nueva!

Temblando, Scarlett pensó decirle "bueno, resulta que sí soy nueva...", pero se contuvo y en vez de eso le dijo, en un susurro: — pero si tú me dijiste...

Interrumpiéndola bruscamente, aventó las carpetas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie como una tormenta.

—¿Te dije¿Te dije? —Se acercó amenazadoramente a ella—. ¡Mis huevos¡¿Qué no sabes escuchar¡Por Dios¡Te dije que-lo-de-diciembre-te-esperaras...!

Scarlett recordaba unas palabras bien distintas, pero no discutió.

—¡Y ahora hazlo bien y deja de andarte con mamadas! —la urgió hacia la puerta y la azotó con fuerza detrás de ella.

Sintiéndose chiquita, chiquita, eludió la mirada de sus otros "colegas", que habían escuchado los gritos de "El Jefe" y caminó hasta el cubículo que le habían asignado, desparramándose en la silla más cercana y colocando las carpetas en el escritorio, desanimada por completo.

Una agradable voz la sacó de su abatimiento:

—Así es con todos.

Alzó la mirada. Ah, era Olgui, la gordita y simpática recepcionista, de cabello rojo recogido y sus eternos pants. Ella no se preocupaba demasiado por su arreglo personal.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Scarlett, recargándose en su asiento.

Olgui jaló una silla de un cubículo contiguo y se sentó a un lado.

—Que así es con todos este Matt.

Scarlett no comentó nada.

—No te preocupes, nena. Así nos ha tratado a todos... una vez a la semana, mínimo...

—Pero es que él me dijo que le llevara esos reportes, y me dijo que le agregara todo, incluso lo de diciembre... hasta me puso la mano en el hombro y me dijo que hay que ser transparentes con la prensa...

—Ay, nena. Así nos hace a todos. Es que se le olvida, tiene memoria de teflón... y nosotros la pagamos. Fíjate que la semana pasada me llamó como desesperado a su oficina, berreando como un animal... –señaló el teléfono— aunque no sé por qué nunca usa el teléfono...

Scarlett esbozó una sonrisa. Al parecer ya tenía una amiga.

—¿Y luego? —le inquirió a que continuara Olgui con su historia.

—Ah, pues que ya voy corriendo yo toda desesperada, hasta me fui con mi yugur en la mano (ay, es que no había desayunado), y que llego a su oficina y ni me fumó, estaba revisando unas carpetas.

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Por los gritos que pegaba pensé que se estaba muriendo o algo así...

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada, seguía viendo sus carpetas como si nunca me hubiera llamado.

—¿Ah, sí¿No que le urgía?

—Eso pensé yo, así que iba a tocar, pero en eso que alza la vista y me mira con cara de... —Olgui imitó el gesto que había hecho— y me preguntó: '¿y usted qué hace ahí parada?'

Scarlett abrió los ojos amargamente divertida.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, y le dije ¡señor... si usted me llamó...!

—¿No se acordaba¡No te creo!

—¡No... ¿Tú crees...!

—Bueno¿y qué te dijo?

—Pues nada, sólo me corrió haciéndome así con la mano —e hizo así con la mano— diciéndome "ah... ya se me olvidó".

Scarlett rió, reconfortada. Olgui continuó:

—Y ya luego me regresé a mi lugar (tiré el yugur, que ya ni me sabía) y cuando ya casi llegaba, que otra vez lo oigo "Olguuiii!"

—¡No¡¿En serio!

—Sí... y ya me regreso toda apurada y me dice "Olgui, ya me acordé qué te iba a decir"... ¿Tú crees?

Ambas rieron, a carcajadas, por la historia que había contado Olgui.

—Se pasa ese Matthias... —dijo finalmente Scarlett, reconfortada por tener a una compañera en su dolor. Y luego agregó—. Es que me gritó muy feo, Olgui... ni mi papá me grita así...

—Ay corazón... —mordió una manzana que había desenvuelto de una servilleta, y al terminar de masticar, dijo—: Así son todos los jefes. Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Pero¿cómo le puedo decir que él es el que me dijo que le enviara esos datos al Reforma?

—No lo hagas— una nueva mordida y una pausa antes de continuar—. Los "jefes"— comillas con los dedos— nunca van a reconocer un error. El mundo se les puede estar viniendo encima por culpa de ellos, pero nunca lo van a reconocer ante los demás —e hizo el gesto con las manos de un mundo que se viene encima—. Es una cuestión de poder¿me entiendes? —Y remató con una nueva mordida a la atormentada manzana.

Scarlett suspiró, mirando por la ventana, que tenía vista allá abajo la fuente de petróleos, enmarcada por la hilera de carros que la rodeaban y, más allá, por la vegetación de Chapultepec.

Nadie le dijo que entrar a trabajar sería tan difícil... ¿Sería por que sólo estaba haciendo el servicio y todavía la consideraban como una "chiquilla de escuela"?

Prefirió pensarlo así, mientras que veía a un automovilista que había bajado de su coche y discutía por la ventanilla de un vochito que al parecer le había golpeado.

—Pero ¿por qué tienen que ser así...? —dijo al fin, a una Olgui que masticaba lo último de su manzana—. El mundo podría ser tan sencillo si ellos fueran de otra forma...

Olgui se encogió de hombros, tirando el corazón de la manzana en el cesto.

—Te digo... —e hizo las manos hacia ella, en un gesto como de alguien que enmarca con ellas algo grande y dijo en un todo de voz ad hoc—: Poder...

Scarlett siguió viendo por la ventana. Ahora, un agente de tránsito revisaba los papeles del conductor y su "enemigo". Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia dentro de la oficina. Ahora creía que las palabras de Olgui siempre no la habían reconfortado tanto.

—¿A qué horas sales, eh...?

—Scarlett. Me llamo Scarlett —y le extendió la mano.

—Yo soy Olga, Olga Fraga —le correspondió al saludo—. Aunque todos me dicen Olgui. Tú puedes llamarme Olgui.

—Sí, Olgui... gracias —aunque no había hecho falta que se lo dijera, ya que se enteró de eso el mismo día en que entró a hacer su servicio ahí. No le dijo nada, y en lugar de eso, le dijo: —¿Qué me preguntabas?

—Ah, que a qué horas sales hoy— ahora Olgui se arreglaba el cabello.

—Hasta las seis. Quiero quedarme hoy todo el día, para acabar más rápido mi servicio. Además de porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en la tarde. Hoy no tengo clase.

—Qué lástima. Yo salgo hasta las ocho, te quería invitar un café a la salida —de pronto se acordó de algo —oh, pero vas a comer entonces aquí¿no?

Scarlett sonrió, señalándole su bolsita a un lado del escritorio, junto a la cual tenía una bolsa de plástico con un par de sandwiches envueltos en serilleta y una mandarina, así como su botella de agua—. Es que no tengo lana y me traje algo de comer... Pero si quieres te acompaño...

Olgui negó con la cabeza.

—En el comedor no te dejarán meter eso... —y continuó, resignada—. Bueno, ya será otro día.

Scarlett alzzó la mano hacia ella con gesto solemne y sonriente.

—Mañana, lo prometo.

—Está bien— le respondió Olgui arreglándose una dona en el cabello.

De pronto, un grito estentóreo cruzó la oficina entera.

—¡Olgui!

Ésta dio un salto en su asiento y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Ai' va de nuevo éste...

Se soltó el cabello y guardó en su bolsillo la otra dona que había dejado en el escritorio.

—A ver si no se le olvida otra vez... —le dijo una sonriente y cómplice Scarlett.

—Oum... —Olgui alzó los ojos al cielo— Reza por ello...

—Bye.

—Bye.

Y se apresuró a correr hacia la oficina del "jefe", justo en el instante en el que otro atronador "¡Olgui!" dejaba sordo a más de uno.

Todavía sonriendo, Scarlett acomodó resignada sus carpetas en una repisa y decidió salir un rato al patio, a tomar algún panecillo o donita.

Éste iba a ser un largo verano...

Pasadas varias horas, el reloj de pulsera de Scarlett dio las seis y comenzó a empaquetar sus cosas, lista para salir. Había tenido otro altercado con Matthias, su jefe, y lo único que quería ahorita era largarse, escapar hacia otro lado, cualquiera, aunque había tenido que esperarse hasta esta hora. "Si no, nunca acabaré el servicio".

Por fin, tomó su bolsita, todavía tensa de coraje, y enfiló hacia la salida, a paso apresurado.

al pasar por el escritorio de Olgui —su nueva amiga—, se despidió de ella de un beso, "hasta mañana", se dijeron, y Scarlett reconfirmó su compromiso para el otro día "mañana comemos y platicamos".

—Bye, chula, cuídate.

—Igual, bye.

Y salió.

Una vez en el piso de abajo, salió por las pesadas puertas de cristal del Instituto y la vista de la avenida la reconfortó. La vida, los coches, la gente, lo verde del bosque de Chapultepec, uq ehasta acá llegaba, la tranquilizaron un poco.

Enfiló hacia una callecilla, en donde había dejado su coche, tomó las llaves de su bolso y abordó. Una vez adentro, ajustó el espejo retrovisor y arrancó, uniéndose en seguida al pesado tráfico de Reforma.

El paso con los coches la irritó de nuevo y de plano la exaltó cuando, por obra de maldita-sea-quién, el tránsito se detuvo.

Ahí, de repente, toda la larga hilera de coches, de pronto se congeló, como si estuviera hecha de piedra, ni para atrás ni para adelante, ni medio metro siquiera.

"De seguro otra manifestación", pensó alterada.

El Ángel estará tomado por un grupo de aficionados al futbol que festejan el triunfo de la selección nacional contra algún país desconocido del África, o los campesinos de los vuatrocientos pueblos habrán vuelto a taponar Reforma para protestar —desnudos— contra algún funcionario corrupto, pensó.

Lo que fuera, pero el tráfico de plano no avanzaba.

Pitó el claxon, vociferó, estrelló las manos cotnra el volante, pero nada que avanzaban. Encendió el radio para ver si algo decían sobre aquél embotellamiento, pero nada.

Se le había olvidado que estaba descompuesto.

Resignada, dio un último pitazo al claxon, que para variar no sirvió de nada, y se arrellanó en su asiento, dispuesta a avanzar "paso a pasito", hasta que aquella situación se destrabara.

Luego de dos horas de infierno, "esto es la muerte", pensaba, terminó por llegar a un lado de la Zona Rosa y decidió detenerse por ahí hasta que todo aquello terminara. Entró, no sin tener que abrirse paso entre muchos carros que habían tomado la misma decisión que ella, y después de un rato encontró dónde estacionarse.

Hasta la coronilla, apagó el motor, quitó las llaves del volante y abrió la portezuela, para una vez afuera, cerrar con la misma llave, echarla en su bolsa y partir caminando sobre la acera.

Contemplando los anuncios de los bares y cafés, se acordó de pronto de que en ese rumbo había visto por última vez a Mónica, cuando le pidió "que le diera un tiempo". Maldiciendo su suerte, por venir a parar a este rumbo por circunstancias fuera de su control, decidió olvidar el asunto y se detuvo frente a un aparador que mostraba una botas "fabulosas". Sin dejarse dominar por la tentación, siguió adelante y trató de disfrutar el paseo. Después de todo, la noche no estaba tan mal, hacía fresco y buena música salía de algunos de los animados bares por los que pasaba.

"Como no vengo a ligar..." pensó y decidió irse a un lugar más tranquilo, un café, por ejemplo, donde pudiera pedir algo, una baguette o algo, ya que "ya tengo hambrita".

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba en esto, vislumbró un agradable café a media cuadra, que tenía una agradable terraza con las mesas en la banqueta y bastante gente. El lugar se llamaba Topolino, Café & Gelato, y le agradó la idea. "A lo mejor pido un helado".

Por fortuna, encontró una mesa desocupada en la orilla de la terraza, justo la mesa que daba más hacia la calle y se apresuró a sentarse en ella. Le fascinaban los cafecitos que daban a la calle, al aire libre, se le hacían una costumbre muy europea, aunque no lo pudiera decir de cierto, ya que nunca había estado en Europa.

"Mónica seguro irá...", comenzó a pensar, pero al instante se detuvo, "otra vez pensando en ella... niña..." se autoregañó.

Mejor llamó al mesero, que al instante le trajo la carta y después de pedir algo raro llamado Gelatto Macciato —le explicó el mesero que era algo como café con helado o helado de café, no entendió muy bien—, desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

La gente que pasaba por ahí era multicolor, de todo tipo, y Scarlett se complacía viéndolos. Parejas jóvenes que pasaban agarrados de la mano, o grupos de amigos que seguro iban a divertirse un rato por aquellos rumbos. También pasaba el empleado de oficina, con camisa y corbata, y el saco tendido sobre el brazo, abstraído en sus pensamientos, o el típico par de turistas —turista y turisto—, de cabellos rubios, playera, bermudas y mochilotas a la espalda, que de seguro estarían pasando sus últimos días en la ciudad para luego irse a Cancún o una playa de esas a destramparse en el famosísimo Springbreak...

De repente, le dio una punzada en el pecho a Scarlett y brincó en su asiento. Había visto pasar a dos mujeres agarradas de la mano y _besándose_... así, sin empacho, a la vista de todos. Se le había olvidado que aquélla era la zona "gay" por excelencia y entre los gays estaban las chavas lesbi, como ella y...

Enmudeció mentalmente.

"Soy gay..." le cayó el veinte de repente al estar contemplando a aquella pareja. En todo este tiempo de su relación con Mónica, aquél beso enloquecedor, su enamoramiento y posterior rechazo, los había vivido como eso, como experiencias, producto de sus miedos y frustraciones por salir del mundo de la escuela —y que hoy había reafirmado con lo que había sucedido con su jefe—, pero nunca los había visto en función de que ella era mujer... y Mónica también...

Ela misma estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera percatado antes de ello, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y ahora que aquella pareja en la calle se alejaba, todavía las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza de una recargada en el cabello de la otra, siguió azorada viendo la luz de esa verdad.

"Soy gay", pensó, abstraída, mientras comía un poco de helado con la cucharilla.

Le costaba trabajo tragar aquello —el pensamiento, no el helado—, y con la mirada siguió mirando hacia la gente en el café.

Sorprendida, le pareció ver en una de las mesas, en una alta con bancos en vez de sillas, a Ulises. Lo vio ahí, sentado, bebiendo un capuchino, inclinado sobre unas hojas, escribiendo algo, con una carpeta a un lado, y mirando hacia la gente de vez en cuando. Alcanzó a ver que él también seguía con la mirada a aquella pareja que ya se perdía entre la muchedumbre...

—Si tan sólo él supiera...

Pero no podía ser él —por qué, no lo sabía—, así que mejor siguió mirando su helado.

"Soy gay", pensó por tercera vez, tomando otro trocito con su cuchara. "¿Qué irán a decir mis papás de eso?"

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó, sorprendida. Pegó un brinco en cuanto vio quien era y casi se atasca con el helado.

—¡Mónica! Pe... pero... ¿Qué haces aquí...?

Mónica lucía radiante, hermosa, brutalmente bellísima... y apenada.

—Nada... salí de un evento y me vine a tomar un café... —y agregó— ¿Me puedo sentar?

Scarlett, sin salir de su sorpresa, y tratando de digerir cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo —ser gay, haber visto a Ulises, el helado y ahora a su... amada—, asintió.

Mónica ocupó la silla entrente de ella y se dirigió al mesero, que pasaba por ahí.

—Un capuchino, por favor.

Al alejarse éste con el pedido, Mónica, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, alzó la vista y miró a Scarlett, y expresó casi en un susurro:

—Te he extrañado un chingo...

Scarlett se sintió mareada, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Todavía le dolía, y mucho, la manera en como la habían despedido aquel día, pero ahora que la veía ahí, sentada frente a ella, en su mesa, con su cabello más claro de cómo lo tenía antes, luciendo sencillamente gua-pí-si-ma, y diciéndole que la había extrañado "un chingo", todo pareció olvidársele, y una súbita sensación de correr hacia ella, besarla, abrazarla, se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Pero sólo atinó a decir:

—Yo también...

Y estirando sus manos a lo largo de la mesa, anhelantes hasta el infinito, las estrechó contra las suaves y delicadas manos de...

...su novia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Las manos unidas.

Los rostros, hermosos.

El cuerpo... estallando en pasión.

Mónica tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Scarlett. Temblaba. Con sus dedos acarició la suave tez morena, que sentía arder bajo su toque.

Entrecerró sus ojos y bebió la subyugante mirada de Scarlett, sus ojos verdes, embriagantes.

Entreabrió sus labios. Temerosa.

Aspiró el dulce aliento de su novia mientras que sus bocas se acercaban.

Y se besaron.

Un beso suave, tierno. Increíblemente dulce. Era un beso diferente al primero. Aquél la había tomado por sorpresa. Éste lo disfrutaba con cada fibra de su ser. El contacto con los suaves labios de Scarlett era como tocar el éter; una sustancia casi intangible.

Otro beso.

Y otro más.

Con cada beso sentía su alma toda verterse hacia Scarlett... ¿o era la de Scarlett la que entraba con toda su fuerza en la de ella?

Con cada beso, el delirante sonido de los labios despegándose con un chasquido, la humedad tibia de sus alientos, el roce dulcísimo que la hacía sentirse desmayar.

Su boca se despegó un momento de la de Scarlett, y comenzó a recorrer el rostro. Un beso en la comisura de los labios, otro en la mejilla, con un roce delirante; otro más en la barbilla, hacia un lado, en la nariz.

Quería comerse aquel rostro, saborearlo, poseerlo.

Con las manos aún enmarcándolo, deslizó su aliento hasta la mejilla, y más allá, hacia la oreja. Deslizó un susurro a lo largo de su cuello, por debajo. Su novia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo dar pequeños besos mordelones en su cuello, de arriba abajo, con sus manos acariciando su nuca, erizándola de placer.

Podía oler el aroma de Scarlett, que parecía exhalar por cada poro y escuchaba los susurros apagados cada vez que producía un nuevo roce de sus labios con la morena piel ardiente.

De pronto, Scarlett decidió tomar la iniciativa, miró al frente y estrechó ahora ella el rostro de Mónica con los brazos y la miró. Besó sus párpados, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, abrazó sus labios con los suyos.

Suavemente, Mónica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se soltó el cabello, suavísimo, que cayó como cauda exuberante a ambos lados del rostro y sobre sus hombros. Aprovechando el gesto, Scarlett hundió una de sus manos en aquella cauda y con el cabello escurriéndose entre sus dedos, la llevó hasta la nuca, acercando más su cabeza a la de su amada, los labios unidos una vez más en un beso.

Sus largos dedos se deslizaron por el cuello y, separando por un momento sus labios del paraíso, con las manos empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de su Mónica. Uno a uno, delicadamente, dejando al descubierto paulatinamente una piel enloquecedoramente blanca, en un pecho que subía y bajaba presa de la excitación. Llegó hasta una prenda negra, que con su firmeza sostenía las dos mullidas catedrales de pasión.

Dejó la blusa así, entreabierta, dejando ver la negra tela, y con sus dedos comenzó a explorar el nuevo territorio, deslizándolas por los huesecillos del cuello, hacia los lados y abajo hacia sus pechos.

Mónica exhaló un suspiro y estrechó a Scarlett hacia sí, obligándola a seguir explorando ya no con las manos, sino con su aliento. Una oleada de calor la embriagó hasta cada hebra de cabello cuando sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo de su amor recorriendo la hipersensible piel de su pecho. Abrazó a Scarlett con fuerza, de una manera tal con la que nunca había abrazado a nadie, queriendo retenerla, estrecharla hacia sí y tenerla así por siempre, sin que huyera ni se alejara nunca más, y con su boca, besó tierna el cabello de aquella, su cabeza, y estrechó la suya contra la otra.

Y así, en medio de aquel abrazo tierno y extremadamente cálido, le dijo:

--Te amo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El torbellino se desató furoso, con una fuerza tremenda, cimbrando cada hebra del ser de aquellas dos mujeres.

Y después...

La calma.

La tibia cercanía de los cuerpos húmedos, las respiraciones recuperando su ritmo, los corazones palpitando a su paso normal, y la delirante sensación de haber encontrado un refugio, entre ellas, fuera de los embates del mundo.

Y durmieron.

Una abrazada a la otra.

Seguridad...

Una vez, susurrando al oído, rompió el silencio.

--Linda...

No hubo respuesta.

--Scarlett...

Aún silencio.

Mónica, de pie, envuelta con una ligera bata de tela satinada, movía suavemente el hombro de Scarlett, que estaba envuelta en las sábanas, el cabello desarreglado y desparramado sobre la almohada, durmiendo.

--Scarlett...

Mónica la contempló. Qué imagen tan tierna. Una imagen que nunca había creído que vería.

Y menos en su cama.

Scarlett inhaló aire profundamente e, inhalándolo, entreabrió los ojos, estirando su cuerpo y relajándolo de nuevo.

Al ver a su amiga de pie frente a ella, sólo dijo, suspirando:

--Moni...

Sonrió y volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

--Scally... insistió Mónica, moviéndola nuevamente--. ¿No tienes que ir al servicio?

Scarlett abrió los ojos de un golpe, percatándose de la verdad de aquellas palabras y preguntó:

--¿Qué horas son?

--9 y media, dormilona...

--¡En la madre! –y de un salto emergió de la cama enroscándose en la sábana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y buscó su ropa. La encontró en un taburete cercano, doblada y ordenada (todo lo contrario a la manera en como la noche recordaba la había dejado) y se precipitó hacia ella.

Mónica sentándose a un lado de ella, en otro taburete, preguntó:

--¿No vas a desayundar?

--No puedo, güey –dijo, poniéndose los pantalones, pero recapacitó: --¿Tienes baño?

--Sí... –y señaló en cierta dirección.

Sin decir más que "gracias", Scarlett brincó hacia allá, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y encendió la regadera.

Suspirando, Mónica se reclinó en donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor: las sábanas destendidas, la ropa que había dejado Scarlett, y respiró el aroma en el ambiente. El aroma de Scarlett mezclado con el suyo.

Aquello era un sueño...

Como relámpago, vio salir a Scarlett del baño, vestirse con toda premura y salir disparada por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso y decirle:

--Te amo.

--Yo también – fue la respuesta y Scarlett desapareció.

Mónica, relajada, infintiamente relajada y cantarina, se soltó el cabello y se metió a la ducha.


	13. Chapter 13

13

El día después de mañana¿qué pasará? –se preguntaba Scarlett contemplando la caja de la película del mismo nombre. Veía la escena de la portada, ésa en la que se ven los edificios de Nueva York hundidos por un tsunami congelado. Pero no pensaba en la tragedia que ahí aparecía, ni en las muchas tragedias que últimamente habían cimbrado al mundo –tsunamis, Nueva Orleans, las Torres Gemelas--, sino en algo mucho más personal.

Su propio futuro.

Dejó la caja de la película en su lugar y siguió caminando en los pasillos de la tienda de videos.

¿Qué será del mañana?

Tal vez fuera bueno no pensarlo.

Recordó ahora su pasado reciente, su relación con Mónica. Dios... nunca se imaginó hacer algo así con una mujer, nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes. Siempre sus fantasías habían girado en torno a hombres. Cuando niña, soñaba con el príncipe azul, ése con quien todas en su momento sueñan... pero qué lástima que fuera éste como el Yeti: todos esperaban verlo, y alguno que otro decía que lo había encontrado, pero nunca lo tenían de cierto.

Luego, más grande, --le daba un poco de pena confesarlo--, había tenido fantasías eróticas con Mick Jagger, el de los Rolling Stones. ¿Pueden creerlo? Sí, sabía que era horrible, pero en esos días en que las hormonas se descontrolaban lo veía super sexy...

Se sonrojó cuando vio que una señora mayor la contemplaba fijamente al otro lado del pasillo, entre las cajas de las películas. Scarlett podía jurar que le leía los pensamientos.

Siguió caminando viendo las distintas portadas de los últimos estrenos y continuó haciendo recuento de "sus hombres".

Después de sus fantasías con Jagger, había tenido sus primeros encuentros reales con hombres de carne y hueso, un novio en la secundaria, con quien tuvo su primera experiencia sexual, corta e incómoda, pero memorable por ser justamente la primera; algún otro novio en la preparatoria, en su etapa de "rebelde", un tipo rudo –para aquel entonces--, que andaba en moto a pesar de su corta edad, barba y cabello largo, y luego con otro chico del cual se había enamorado profundamente –había sido realmente su primer amor—también en aquellos tiempos, un perfecto caballero, atento, tierno, extraordinariamente cariñoso... y que la había dejado por irse con su novia de toda la vida...

Y ya después había tenido su buena dotación de novios y amigos cariñosos en la universidad, alguno que había conocido en un bar al que iba con sus amigos, dos novios dentro de la propia universidad y un vecino con el que se había decidido a andar aunque lo conocía desde chica y que no había funcionado nada. Y claro, el más reciente, su intento de acercarse a Ulises, el cerebrito de la escuela, que la había ignorado olímpicamente...

Pero nunca, nunca, se había imaginado andando con otra mujer. Tenía a su amiga Dulce, que era muy cercana, sí, tanto que hasta les preguntaban siempre si eran hermanas, pero nunca la había visto como más que eso, una casi hermana a la que tenía toda la confianza del mundo y a la que por cierto hacía mucho que no veía... pero nunca, nunca, se había concebido andar con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Y sí, tenía amigas lesbianas, Angie y Lídice eran un ejemplo, pero nunca se había puesto en su lugar, nunca había visto a otra mujer con deseo, ni siquiera con curiosidad. Y sí, había besado en la boca antes a otras mujeres, un día en alguna cabaña en Cuernavaca en donde jugaban botella unos amigos y amigas que habían decidido pasar el puente ahí y que en el juego tenían que besar al chico o chica que señalara la botella –independientemente de si uno era chica o chico--. Pero era algo diferente, había sido sólo un juego, y le había tocado besar a una amiga que se llamaba Claudia y que conocía desde la primaria –pero se había desquitado y había besado a otros tres chavos--. O la otra ocasión en la que su hermana había regresado de Holanda y, contagiada por las liberales costumbres europeas, había llegado al aeropuerto y la había saludado con un beso en la boca. Pero era su hermana, y se trataba tan sólo de un gesto de cariño, un saludo, nada de mayor trascendencia.

Y sin embargo, con Mónica había sido todo completo. Los besos, las caricias, se había enamorado de ella, le había hecho el amor... algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado...

--Señorita¿la molesto? –la sacó de sus pensamientos un empleado con gorra y uniforme azul que iba a acomodar unas películas en el anaquel ante el que estaba parada, y ante el cual se sonrojó viendo que se trataba de la sección para adultos y ahí, frente a ella había una portada con dos chicas desnudas besándose y un título que decía con descaro "Play with Pink"...

Trastabillando, dijo al empleado –sí... –y salió a toda prisa de la sección para adultos y, de paso, abochornada, de la tienda de videos, alcanzando a escuchar a otro empleado que decía "¿no va a aprovechar la promoción de hoy?"

--No, gracias... – y salió apresurada.


	14. Chapter 14

14

--¡¿Que deseas qué??!!! –preguntó aterrada Scarlett--... ¿pero cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso???

Mónica miró contemplativamente su taza de café. Los últimos grumos de Cofee-Mate se disolvían en el líquido oscuro.

--Lo sé Scally, pero no se me ocurrió a quién más decirle... Ricardo es amigo mío y si le aceptan estas fotos le van a dar trabajo en al agencia... es algo muy importante para él... hazlo por mí...

Scarlett se quedó contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, y después de un rato, dijo:

--Moni... una cosa es que andemos tú y yo... y otra muy diferente es que tu amigo nos quiera fotografiar... y desnudas... ¡la modelo eres tú...!

--Yo no soy modelo –replicó Mónica con aquel tono nasal que enloquecía a Scarlett--. Soy edecán... pero Ric es un amigo al que quiero mucho y muy buen fotógrafo. El pobre desde que salió no tiene trabajo y si los convence con esas fotos se queda de planta en la agencia, y le van a pagar muy bien...

--¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que no tenga dinero??? –preguntó Scarlett enojada.

--...y le prometí ayudarle...

--Pero TÚ... ¿o por qué no le pagas a una modelo para que pose contigo si es que quieres ayudarle? O mejor, págale a dos y ¡te quitas el problema de encima!!!

--Pero no puedo, Scally... me acaban de aceptar la beca y no puedo gastar...

Y de pronto enmudeció, conciente de lo que acababa de decir. Scarlett de golpe volteó a mirarla con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y preguntó incrédula:

--¿quieres decir que...?

Mónica bajó la mirada.

--Sí. Me voy a España el mes que entra.

Scarlett abrió la boca sorprendida y se llevó una mano a la misma, girando su cuerpo mirando hacia la calle.

--¿Quieres decir que me vas a dejar aquí... sola? –tartamudeó, sintiendo que un plomo le iba al corazón.

Mónica tomó su taza de café con ambas manos y bebió un sorbo, mirando a Scarlett al rostro.

--Tú sabes que es muy importante para mí...

--P-pe-pero... –apenas podía creerlo... se sintió desesperada--... pero yo... –y dijo en un susurro—pero yo te amo... –y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro.

Se llevó una servilleta a los ojos y guardó silencio, profundamente herida.

--Scally, yo... –pero no atinó a qué más decir. Sólo pudo voltear al mesero, que pasaba cerca, y le pidió la cuenta. --¿Nos vamos?—preguntó.

Scarlett, aún con la cabeza inclinada y sin haber tocado su café, asintió ligeramente.

En el camino, no se hablaron la una a la otra. Mónica manejaba, y Scarlett miraba a través de la ventana las calles por las que pasaban, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones en que viajaba con su novia. Mónica había prendido la radio, y unas suaves notas inundaban la atmósfera del auto, que estaría tensa si no fuera por dicha música.

Finalmente, Mónica rompió el silencio..

--Scally... no era mi intención hacerte sentir así...

Scarlett no respondió nada, simplemente siguió mirando por la ventana.

Un poco más adelante, Mónica lo intentó de nuevo.

-Perdóname, Scally, pero ya sabes que había metido mis papeles desde hace un rato...

Y esta vez, Scarlett respondió, con voz compungida.

--¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho...?

Mónica respiró hondo.

--Porque no quería causarte esto...

Y siguieron avanzando en silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Click. Un flash.

Click. Otro más.

Ricardo se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada de la pantalla de la cámara para mirar a Mónica.

--Y... –dudó un poco--. ¿Y qué te dijo tu amiga?

Mónica, desganada, guardó silencio y poco después dijo:

--Creo que todo se fue a la mierda.

Ricardo abrió asombrado los ojos y dejó la cámara a un lado, sobre la mesita.

--¿Pero qué pasó, Mónica?

Caminó hasta el puff en el que ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. Mónica se miraba las palmas de las manos, y volteó hacia Ricardo con los ojos empañados.

--Le dije... –sollozó--, le dije que me aceptaron la beca y...

Y no pudo contener su llanto, profundamente dolorida. Ricardo, desconcertado, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

--Pero si no es para tanto... –trató de argumentar Ricardo--. Sólo te dieron una beca y te vas a ir a España, debería estar muy contenta por tí... Pueden chatear todos los días si quieren... tampoco es para que lloren...

Mónica dejó escapar un gemido y alcanzó a articular:

--Pero es que tú no entiendes, Ric... entre ella y yo... –y un nuevo sollozo le impidió continuar la frase.

Ricardo nuevamente –si cabe- más sorprendido, alejó a Mónica un poco para contemplarla mejor.

--E-eso quiere decir que tú y ella...

A lo que Mónica respondió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

--Oh, boy... –articuló a su vez Ricardo y se puso de pie, con la boca entreabierta--. ¿Quieres decir que tú y ella... andan?

A lo que Moni, en silencio, asintió una vez más, casi imperceptiblemente.

Él caminó un poco alrededor del estudio, digiriendo lo que acaba de saber, y preguntó:

--¿Y sabe algo Omar...?

--Snif... De la beca sí...

--No, no –agitó la mano--, de tú y esta chica...

--Scarlett...

--..esta Scarlett... ¿está enterado él de algo??

Mónica negó, cabizbaja.

--Y tú... la amas?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con los ojos empañados.

--Ahora entiendo... –saltó y se sentó nuevamente a su lado--... Moni... nunca pensé que tú fueras...

--¿Gay? –le arrebató la palabra y trató de articular un poco, a pesar del nudo que se encontraba atorado en su garganta--. Yo tampoco... al menos hasta que me enamoré de Scally... Yo.. –trató de levantarse, pero él la detuvo--. Yo... nunca había sentido esto por una chava... nunca... y no le he dicho nada a Omar, no me imagino cómo pueda tomarlo...

--Puff... Moni... Y vaya que es difícil saberlo... que su chava lo engañe con otra...

--P-por favor...

--Perdona... pero sí es una cosa difícil de manejar... Digo, creo que conozco a Omar desde hace casi tanto como a ti y sé que es muy _open mind_, pero... pero de eso, a aceptar que su chica ande con otra...

Y negó con la cabeza.

--Y entonces ella está enojada contigo porque te vas a ir¿cierto?

Mónica dijo "sí" con la cabeza. Él guardó silencio.

--¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Ella alzó los hombros.

--No me atrevía...

--Ay, Moni... –y siguió haciendo "no" con la cabeza--. Vaya que estás en un gran lío...

Se detuvo un momento y titubeó, diciendo en un murmullo:

--...y supongo que no vendrá a las fotos...

Ella sólo alzó las cejas como para decir "¿qué puedo decir?" y esbozó una sonrisa con sus ojos llorosos.

--No te preocupes—terminó Ric--. Ya conseguiremos otra modelo.

Y la abrazó.


	16. Chapter 16

16

--¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

Mónica no respondió. Sólo alzó los hombros.

Tenía frente a sí los papeles de la beca, la hoja amarilla que le habían dado en Relaciones Exteriores, el pasaporte, su tira de materias de la universidad. Los miraba absorta, con la mirada ausente, sus pensamientos profundamente enredados.

A tiempos veía, con el ojo de su mente, aquellos papeles, que representaban un cambio muy grande en su futuro. Y a tiempos veía también (con su ojo mental, aunque sus ojos reales no se apartaran de aquellas hojas) otras imágenes: la imagen de aquel día en el coche en que Scarlett la había besado, la imagen de su rostro pegado al suyo, con los cabellos empapados de sudor cuando hicieron el amor, el rostro de ella cuando le había dicho –se le había escapado-- que la habían aceptado en una universidad madrileña.

Por fin, su mente dio un giro y su atención regresó hacia aquellos papeles y por fin, su voz emanó una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Ricardo, su amigo el fotógrafo:

--No me voy a ir.

Ricardo, sobresaltado, casi brincó de su asiento.

--¡Pero estás loca! –hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire--. Me estás diciendo que no vas a aceptar esa oferta de irte a estudiar a España??? Moni... piénsalo bien!!!

--Ya lo pensé bien—se limitó a responder, sin alzar la mirada para ver a su amigo.

Él, impaciente, miró a su alrededor.

--Y... y... y... ¿es... por ella?

Mónica asintió y dijo casi en un murmullo:

--Es... que la amo...

--Pero Moni, por Dios... y... y... ¿y Omar qué va a decir?

Una muy delicada lágrima comenzó a descender por la suave mejilla de Mónica. Su imperturbabilidad estaba quebrada, allanada. Su frialdad permanente se había roto.

Ésta era su primer lágrima en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Un profundo dolor, un profundo conflicto la abrumaba. Había planeado durante tanto tiempo que le dieran la beca, había encontrado en la ilusión de irse a otro país un mediano remedio a la angustia por lo que le depararía su futuro y ahora éste se hallaba roto por completo. Roto, por aquel amor que sentía hacia otra mujer.

Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y no sabía cómo manejarlas, no sabía cómo hacer frente a esta situación que ahora se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

--No, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, Ric—dijo en voz alta como si éste le hubiera preguntado aquello--. No sé qué estoy haciendo, no... no sé nada –y hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

Ricardo la abrazó, un abrazo cálido, amigable. Mónica rompió en llanto, las lágrimas fluyeron sin parar de su rostro, como dos llaves que de repente se hubieran abierto después de largos años de permanecer cerradas.

Mónica lloró y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes. Lloró con una libertad que nunca antes se había permitido. Sacó todo lo que sentía, lo que la abrumaba, todas las sensaciones encontradas que nublaban su pensamiento, su sentir y su mirada.

Ricardo, condolido, se limitó a abrazarla, abrazarla y escucharla llorar, callado a su vez, limitado a servirle de soporte emocional, sin juzgarla, sin criticarla, sin hacerle más ruido a sus ya de por sí abrumados pensamientos.

Finalmente, sus lágrimas al parecer agotadas, dejaron de brotar.

Sus sollozos se apagaron, y sólo su respiración plácida se continuó escuchando, aunada a la relajada y tranquila de Ricardo, en un silencio y placidez en extremo reconfortantes.

Un espacio aislado del mundo.

Seguro.

Necesario.

Por fin, Mónica se separó del abrazo de Ricardo, con delicadeza y se puso de pie, tratando de secarse el rostro con las manos.

Y dijo:

--La amo, Ricardo.

Tomó sus papeles de la mesa y se acomodó un poco el cabello con la otra mano. Se dirigió hacia su amigo, que todavía la contemplaba sentado y agregó:

--La amo, Ricardo. Tengo que estar con ella. Lo siento mucho. La amo.

Y salió por la puerta a paso acelerado.


End file.
